Wrong Time To Move On
by xAxBitxObsessedx
Summary: Edward never came back and two years later Bella moves away from Forks. Eventually she moves on, but it is with the total wrong guy. What happens when the Cullens move to her new Town? Will Edward save her? Rated T for saftey, please R&R! First Fanfic!
1. Goodbye

**Hi**

**This is my first Fanfic so i hope you like it. Basically Edward has not returned and it is around 2 years since he has left. It is mainly in Bella's POV.**

**So, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: It is pretty Obvious that i am not the Fabulous Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

'Edward!' I screamed, waking myself up. The tears, as usual, escaped my eyes and ran down my cheeks onto my pillow. After 2 years you would think I would get used to the constant nightmares, but they still scared me just like the first.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was 5 am. I had two hours to prepare. If I was going to do this I had to be ready.

For two years Jacob had been there for me, trying to mend me, to put me back together. For two years I had been selfish enough to let him try. This whole time I knew he was trying because he loved me. He wanted to be with me.

But I couldn't be with him.

I couldn't lead him on anymore, it wasn't fair. I needed to get away from here, from Forks. I needed to give Jacob a chance to find someone who wasn't broken, who didn't need fixing. I wanted him to be happy with all my heart. He thought it would make him happy to be with me, but I could never love him like that.

I did try. I tried to let him love me with me loving him back. But my heart is broken, and once something is broken it doesn't work again.

I had some breakfast then had a shower. I tried to let the hot water sooth me, not that it did.

Telling Charlie I was leaving was hard, but he knew it was coming. I'm 19 years old now, so he knew it was only a matter of time. I know he hoped that once I was away from here I would be fine and that maybe I would be able to finally move on. He promised not to tell anyone, especially the Blacks, and he had kept his promise. The only problem with me leaving was that I had to tell Jacob and with one day to go till I leave I still hadn't done that.

I finished in the bathroom and looked at the clock, it was 7. I had run out of time to prepare.

I left the house; Charlie was fishing again, and got in my old truck. I took a deep breath before pulling away from the curb. It was a 15 minute drive to the beach near the Black's house where I was meeting Jake.

I pulled up behind Jake's car and got out. He was leaning up against it, waiting for me. A smile broke across his face and I wondered how I was ever going to say good-bye.

'Hey Bells' he said while walking over to hug me. I dodged his hug and he gave me a hurt look. 'What's wrong? Did I do something?' He asked, concerned.

'We need to talk. I don't think you'll want to hug me when I'm done.' I whispered, though I knew he would hear every word. 'Maybe we should walk a bit.'

Before waiting for him to answer I walked onto the beach. Even though I couldn't hear him, I knew he was behind me. I stopped at our tree and turned around. 'I think you should sit down.'

He sat down looking confused and worried.

I stood in front of him but kept my eyes on the ground. This was going to be horrible.

'I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it.' I paused. 'I need to get away from here Jake, so I'm leaving.'

I looked up and strait away regretted it. He looked like I'd just told him the worst news possible, but then again this news was most likely something like that for him.

'Bu-but why?' Was all he managed to say.

'I got into a college in Alaska. I'm leaving tomorrow. I need to get away from here. And I think it would be better for you I wasn't here. I want you to be happy...'

'I'm happy with you, Bella. I love you.'

'I can't make you happy, Jacob. I don't love you in the way you want me to. I think this is the best way. I have to go Jake, I'm sorry. I'll call you'

I walked away before the tears came, but allowed myself one last look. The look on his face said it all. I'd hurt him, the way I had promised myself I never would. I just hope, unlike me, he had the ability to get over something like this.

I drove away and managed to hold off the tears till I was home. I walked up to my room sobbing and just fell on my bed.

That night all I did was cry, I didn't get much sleep. When I finally could sleep it was cut short by a new nightmare.


	2. Nightmare

I was standing in the forest outside my house.

'I can't be with you Bella.' I recognized the voice. It was sweet and harmonic; it was the voice of an angel. 'I Don't Love you anymore.'

I knew all of this, I had lived it in the real world and it was played back to me every night. I knew that next he would turn and disappear and I would try to follow.

But he didn't turn and walk away. His hair turned black, his skin became tan. Before I could catch up I was in front of Jake.

'How could you do this to me Bella?' He was crying as he said this. 'You are worse than him. At least Edward' at the sound of his name it felt like I was been stabbed with a thousand daggers, 'had a reason. His brother tried to kill you, of course he would leave. You have no reason to leave me.'

He was angry now and he started to shake.' You're selfish. You don't think of anyone but yourself.'

With that he turned and walked away from me. I called after him 'Jake come back! I'm sorry!' I yelled it, screamed it, but he wouldn't turn around. A pale, bronzed haired figure appeared beside him. With a gust of wind they both disappeared.

I woke up to fresh batch of tears. For the rest of the morning I cried.

I heard Charlie get up at around 6, so I got up to. I looked around my room. In the corner was all my bags, ready for my trip. I got changed and went down stairs.

'Oh hey Bells. I was hoping that you would sleep in for a while.' In front of him on the counter was a bunch of food. 'I wanted to make you a going away breakfast.'

'Dad, you didn't have to do that.' I said as I blushed.

'No, I wanted to. You have been so good to me over the last couple of years and I wanted to do it as a thank you as well.' He said all of this looking at the floor; I hadn't gotten my shyness from nowhere.

The rest of the morning was spent watching Charlie make breakfast, he wouldn't let me help, and then eating. Charlie had really gone all out for this breakfast. He had made bacon, eggs, sausages, pancakes and orange juice. Of course it was Charlie cooking so some things were a bit burnt, but it was still nice.

By the time we had finished eating and I had washed up, I insisted, it was ready for me to go. I packed up my truck and turned to say good-bye to Charlie.

'Promise you'll visit your old man once in a while?' he asked after our short hug.

'I'll see what I can do.' With that I got in my truck and drove away. I took one last look at the house that had been my home, knowing that despite me saying I would try to return, I would do my best not to.

As I drove out of Forks something unexpected happened.

'Good-bye Bella. You're doing the right thing.' The voice said in my ear.

I hadn't heard _his_ voice for at least a year. In a strange way, his voice bought me peace instead of pain. A smile broke across my face as I drove on toward my new home.

* * *

**Sorry that my chapters have been short, but hpefully they will get longer as I write! Please Review! Chapter 3 Should come soon **


	3. Two years later

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter a long one. I wanted to put more into this, but I have a medical condition that can make this hard (see my profile). I also have my exams on at the moment so yea. Well I hope you enjoy this!**

Disclaimer:cries I'm not Stephanie Meyer :( If only...

* * *

**Two years later**

I got home just as the phone was ringing.

'Hello, Bella speaking.' I said breathlessly.

'Hey Bells.' Charlie said. I could tell by his voice that this was a mission from Renee. 'How are you?'

'Tired actually, College is hard. You?'

'I'm fine.' He replied. I waited for the question to be asked. 'So anything new?'

I sighed. 'I see Mum has been nagging you again. Tell her that I actually have a date tonight. His name is Will and he is taking me out to dinner.' I replied, hoping this new information would keep Renee off Charlie's back for a while.

'That's great Bella. I'm glad you're having some fun. It's good to meet new people. Well I should go the game is starting in a few minutes. So I'll let you go.' His work was done and we were both comfortable leaving it at that.

'Bye Dad.' I replied quickly before hanging up.

I walked into my bedroom and sat on the end of the bed. It was true I was going on this date. I didn't feel like going, but I decided I have to try to move on. I can see more clearly now that I am way from Forks. It was too hard to try and move on in a place that holds just too many reminders. In a new town with new people, it was easier to try.

I'd made some new friends, in particular a girl named Amy. She was nice, quiet and understanding. She resembles Angela Webber, only Amy was a bit more adventurous. It had been her idea that I go out with Will. According to Amy, Will had liked me for a while, so when he asked me if I wanted to go to dinner sometime I'd told him yes. More out of politeness then anything, but I also have to try and move on at some point.

I did my hair in a side-ponytail and put on my new black dress, Amy had helped me pick it, with a red belt around my middle. I heard a knock at the door and quickly slid on my shoes and grabbed by purse and jacket, before answering it. I opened the door to see Will.

Of course he was good-looking, anyone would agree with me there. There was something about his features that gave him a bad-boy look. His short dark hair was nicely complemented by his green eyes. He was dressed in denim jeans with a simple white T-shirt and black jacket. The shirt nicely showed off his fit physique. A smile broke across his face when he saw me.

'Hi, Bella. You look Beautiful, as always. Ready to go?' He asked as he looked me up and down. It made me feel self-conscious, so I dropped my eyes to the ground when I answered.

'Yeah.' I walked out of my apartment and locked the door behind me. We walked down the stairs and out the door. The night was cold so I slid on my jacket. 'So where are we going?'

'It's a surprise. My car is across the street.' He led me across the road to his car. I got in the passenger seat and put my seatbelt on.

'So Miss. Swan,' he said as we were pulling away from the curb 'tell me about yourself. I want to know what the story is behind that beautiful face.'

I panicked at his words. I was not going into my story. I wasn't ready for that yet. I just answered as simply as possible. 'Not much. Lived with my mum, then Dad now I'm here. You?'

He glanced at me, deciding if he should pursue the subject. He, thankfully, decided to let it slip. 'Let's see. I was born and raised by my mother. Dad was never around, he was a loser. One day he shows up out of the blue and tells me he wants to get to know me. Before I know it mum is all over him, like he has done nothing wrong. They get back together and when I finally get used to having a father figure, I find out he is just an angry drunk trying to get into my mum's pants again. I made him leave after he hit her. Just to make sure he can't find us, we move here. Two years ago my mum was killed in a car accident. So now I live at our old place. That's about it.'

He smiled at me while I tried to take that all in. My troubles seemed stupid next to his, now I felt like all my worries were actually smaller then I was making them seem. I felt the sudden urge to tell him about myself.

'I came here because I couldn't live at home anymore. Someone there hurt me a lot and I still haven't completely gotten over it. You need to understand that this is hard for me, so you might have to bear with me for a while.' I whispered just load enough for him to hear.

I felt his warm hand close around mine. 'We don't have to rush into anything. I'll wait as long as you need to.'

His hand felt nice around mine, I didn't shy away from it as I usually did from contact with others. The contact was comforting.

He parked outside a small restaurant. Inside it was nice and warm.

'Reservation for William Baites.' He told the host. She led us over to a table by the window. 'You're server will be over soon.'

Will held my chair out for me, and then sat across from me. He handed me a menu. I looked at the different food options before my eyes landed on my favorite food. 'Yum. Shepherd's pie. I think I'll have that.'

'Me too, I haven't had that for a while.' He said as he placed his menu back on the table. The server turned up at that moment.

'Good evening, can I get you anything?' He asked

'Yes we would like to order. Two shepherds' pies please. What would you like to drink Bella?' Will looked at me as he asked me.

'Just a water please.'

'Make that two.'

The server wrote it all down. 'I will be back with your drinks shortly.' With a smile he departed.

The rest of the evening passed smoothly. We talked, we ate and I laughed! I haven't truly laughed for so long; it made me feel bubbly inside. It was a weird feeling, but it made me feel good!

We left the restaurant in high spirits and he drove me back to my place.

'I had fun tonight. We should do it again sometime.' He said as he parked his car outside my apartment Building.

'Yeah I'd really like that.' It was sincere, I was glad I had decided to go out tonight. It was the best choice I had made in a while. He looked at me in an awkward way before he moved in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

For such a simple gesture, it meant a lot to me. It sent a shock through my body, it was a good shock. Something I once lived for.

I turned my head to meet his eyes gazing into mine. The connection I felt through the kiss intensified and I acted automatically, I leant forward until our lips met. He kissed me back with gentleness, yet at the same time it was urgent. I parted my lips and tasted his breath and he ran his fingers through my hair. He was the one to pull away. He looked into my eyes again and his green eyes were all that mattered at that second. It was just him and I in the universe.

He sighed. 'You should go inside now. It's late and we have class tomorrow.' He bit his lip and looked like he wanted to say something.

'What?' I asked

'Could I use your bathroom? Sorry to ask.' He looked down, embarrassed.

'Of course you can. Come on.' I got out of the car and headed up the stairs to my apartment. I opened the door and walked inside, dumping my purse on the kitchen.

'If you don't mind me asking, how you can afford this place?' he looked at his feet as he asked this. 'I struggle to pay off the apartment my mum and I lived in and it's half the size of this.'

'It's all about location. The first week I lived here I didn't sleep. It is a nice place but the train goes right past here. It comes in handy now. I am programmed to wake up when the 6:30 goes past. Plus my life revolves around classes and work.'

He nodded then walked in the direction of the bathroom I pointed out. I went to my bedroom to put my jacket away. I turned around to see Will standing in front of me.

'You know what I love about you Bella. You are so gullible. You will believe anything people tell you.' He grabbed my arms with both of his hands. He was holding to tight, it was starting to hurt, bad.

'Will, let go please!' I said as the tears escaped down my cheeks. 'Don't be like your dad. You said you hated him!'

'Oh yeah. About that. I may have lied a bit about that. You see when my dad was doing those things to my mum, I helped.' I smile spread across his face as he let go of one of my arms and brought his fist up into the air. I tried to scream, but my throat was dry. His fist caught my face.

I plunged into darkness.


	4. Runaway surprise

**A/N: Ok so this is not particularly my favourite chapter, but it will do. My brain is fried from exams so yea... Please enjoy!**

**I never expected the awesome response for this story, so thank you so much to all those who have put my story on alert or favourited it! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

I woke up and immediately wanted to sink back into unconsciousness. First I was aware of the throbbing in my head, but I slowly became aware of other pains. I looked down to see my naked body covered in bruises. My sides were colored different shades of purple and the tops of my arms ached. As I saw the evidence, the memories started flooding back.

His arms forcing me to be close with him. His fist finding my face over and over again. I grabbed the sheet next to me and wrapped it around me. I tried to get up, but the pain stopped me. That was when he appeared at the door.

'Morning Honey. How you feeling?' he said as he approached me with a coffee in his hands. I automatically turned away, ignoring the pain, and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he would disappear.

'What's wrong?' He said as he sat next to me on the bed. 'Last night you were amazing and now, well you're just being plain rude.' He grabbed my bruised arm and forced me to roll over and face him. 'Open your eyes.' I kept them shut; I didn't want to see his face.

'Goddam it! Open your eyes now!' The anger in his voice scared me into opening my eyes. As I did this he smiled. 'There you go. I love your eyes, they are beautiful, just like you baby.' He handed me my coffee before standing up. 'Oh, I have to go now, but I'll be back later.' He said this in a cheerful tone, a normal tone. What he said next was anything but cheerful. 'You better be here when I get back.'

He gave me a look that sent a shiver down my spine. A smile then spread across his face. 'Love you Hun!' Will then turned and left.

I waited for 5 minutes after I heard the door close before I got up. I didn't know how long I had before he would return, so if I was going to get help I would have to act fast. First I went to the phone, only to find he had cut the vital wires. Too late now to regret not getting a mobile.

Just after I got changed and was ready to make a run for it, the door opened. He walked through and the smile that was on his face quickly disappeared.

'Are you trying to run away from me?' He yelled at me, throwing the take-away he had in his hands across the room. He stepped forward with a look on his face that produced fear that brought me to my knees. The pain flared, leaving me unable to move. As hard as I was trying to hold them back, my eyes filled with tears.

They were tears of regret. Tears of sorrow. But most of all they were tears for _him_.

I tried not to think of him much, but as Will approached, I assumed there was a good chance I wouldn't get a chance after this to remember him.

I miss his cold body pressed against mine. I miss his scent. For the first time in 4 years I allowed myself to think his name. I miss Edward. I want nothing more than for him to be with me right now.

Will's voice snapped back into reality. 'You have been very rude Bella Swan. First, I take you out to dinner and show you a lovely evening. Then I bring you coffee in bed and you shy away from me. Now I go to get you some breakfast and you try to leave me.' He stopped in front of me and sank to his knees. His face was in mine. 'Why are you crying? Why are you afraid of me?' He yelled. It made me cringe away.

He punched me in my already bruised stomach before he grabbed my wrists and pulled me from the ground. He pulled me into my bedroom and flung me on my bed. I braced myself for the impact of his punch, but it didn't come. Instead he stood in the doorway. He turned to me. 'I'm going to make you some breakfast. I can't trust you to be home alone, so you will just have to deal with toast. You don't deserve anything special. I swear if you ever try to leave me again or tell people about you and me I will make you pay'

With that he turned and walked to the kitchen. I sat at the edge of the bed. I had to get away, and fast. I remembered Charlie's going away gift to me, a baseball bat. 'It's not to play baseball with Bell's' He had said when I had given him a weird look. 'It's for protection. You can never be too careful.' I was suddenly thankful for Charlie's odd gift.

I reached behind the bed, where I kept it, and pulled out the steel baseball bat. I could hear Will whistling to himself in the other room. I suddenly wanted to do more than just hit him with a baseball bat. I wanted to kill him. It was a thought I had never felt in my life, but the rage consumed me so quickly. He was in there whistling away, while I was on the ground struggling to get off the floor because of the pain.

I managed to get up, more tears escaping in the process, and started to head for the kitchen. He was still whistling to himself. I walked until I was behind him. 'Will.' I said, so he would turn around. He turned to face me, but before he could react to the bat in my hand, he as on the floor. I'd hit him hard and I looked as he now lay unconscious on the floor.

I dropped the bat and walked as fast as I could manage until I was out the door. The stairs posed a challenge, but I didn't care. By the time I got the bottom of the stairs my legs were in terrible pain, but it was nothing compared to the pain in my stomach. I knew I had to get to hospital, so I headed for the buildings parking lot, where I kept my truck.

Once I was inside I felt comforted. The smell of tobacco, gasoline and peppermint has a calming effect. I started my truck, the loud engine echoing in the underground lot. I drove through the streets on the way to the hospital. The pain in my legs and stomach refusing to stop pounded the whole way there.

When I got to the hospital I walked into emergency and up to the counter at the front.

'Hello, how can I help you?' The nurse at the counter asked.

'I ah, um. I fell down some stairs and I've really hurt my legs and stomach.' I said. I'd panicked at the last minute. I promised myself I would tell the doctor what really happened.

'Okay dear come straight through.' She looked at me with a worried look. I walked through a door and into a small room with a bed. I lied down on the bed when the nurse asked me to. She took my temperature and blood pressure, a frown on her face the whole time. 'A doctor will be in to see you soon.' She said before departing.

I lay there thinking of what to tell the doctor. I was in the middle of this process when the doctor entered.

I looked up when he came in the room and gasped.

'Carlisle?'

* * *

**Sorry if the baseball bat was a bit typical, but it was that or a fry pan so I think baseball bat was a bit better.**

**Oh yea one other thing. i left you with a cliffhanger for a reason. i would like a few more reviews, so until i get 5 more reviews i won't post. the reason i am doing this is i would like some feedback so i can improve my work. So pretty please with sugar on top, please review!**

**Thank you for all your support!**

**love you all!!**

* * *


	5. Hospital

**Thank you all so much for your support!**

**I asked for 5 reviews and got about 17, so I'm really thankful to all of you who Reviewed. **

**I'm sorry i haven't updated sooner, but I'm not very well at the moment, so I have just been writing when i can.**

**The other reason is that i wanted to post 2 chapters. You will see why...**

* * *

'Carlisle?' I repeated, unable to believe my own eyes.

'Bella? What happened?' He said as he closed the door. In less than a second he was sitting beside me on the bed. I couldn't help my reaction. I burst into tears and wrapped my arms around him. 'Bella, calm down. It's okay.' He had wrapped his arms around me as well.

'I can't believe it's you.' I managed to say through my tears.

'Bella, tell me what happened to you?' He broke apart from me and looked at my face. I knew I couldn't lie now.

'I met this guy and I thought he was nice, but,' I didn't know how to say it. The look on Carlisle's face showed that he understood immediately. A growl escaped his lips, this confused me. 'Why would you care?' I said in a small voice.

'Bella, just because I haven't seen you in a few years and because my son made the worst decision of his life, it doesn't mean I don't love or still care for you as my own daughter.' I tried to talk, but he put his hand up. 'I know you may not feel that way, but you will always be like family to me.'

Now that he had finished I said what I wanted to. 'I still feel the same as when you, left.' Even with him sitting next to me it was still hard to think about. 'How is, ah, the family?'

'We all miss you. _He_ really misses you. Now enough about that for the moment, I do believe you came here for some medical help. Now where were you hurt?'

For the next few minutes Carlisle examined me. He said my legs were just severely bruised, but when it came to my stomach he just frowned. 'There are no broken ribs that I can feel, but I'd like to do an ultrasound to check your organs. He left to order it and this gave me time to think.

Carlisle still loved me, and according to him everyone missed me. I could bring myself to believe this, but it was the next thing he had said that I couldn't believe.

_Edward _missed me. How could he miss me, he didn't love me. No matter how many times I went over it in my head I couldn't make sense of it. I loved him, so I missed him. It wasn't until I started thinking about this that I realized just how much I missed him, how much I loved him and how much I wanted to believe what Carlisle had said was true.

I hadn't realized I had started to cry until Carlisle came back into the room.

'Oh Bella.' Was all he said as he sat back down on my bed. He took me in his arms again and the cold was comforting.

I had my ultrasound and found out that was all just bruised as well and as I was waiting for Carlisle to return, I fell asleep.

When I woke I looked around the room and realized I was still in the hospital. My head felt light and I was surprised to be met by no pain.

'Your awake sweetheart.' The sweet, beautiful voice startled me. I looked over to see Esme sitting in a chair in the corner. She gave me a smile and I just stared at her with my mouth open. She was at my side in a second, holding my hand. 'You fell asleep yesterday and Carlisle thought it would be a better idea if you were to just stay the night here. He also gave you a little something for the pain. How are you feeling?'

My reaction was similar to that of Carlisle, although there were no tears. She returned my hug and kissed me on the top of my head. After a minute I sat back. 'So are any other Cullen's going to appear?'

'Edward only left your side because a nurse asked how a teenage boy could stop eating for so long, so to keep up appearances he left. He will be back in a few minutes.' She smiled before continuing. 'Alice, Jasper and Emmett were here as well and they left about an hour ago.'

It took me a minute to take this all in. when I had asked if there was going to be anyone else, I was joking and just trying to believe that Esme was next to me. That was when it hit me.

'Oh god, I'm hallucinating. I don't think I've ever really reacted well with morphine. Oh, now I'm talking to myself.' I covered my face with my hands. I heard the door open and close. I took my hands from my face to see who my mind had conjured up now.

At the door was the most beautiful person in the world.

Edward.

* * *

**I wanted to make the reunion a different chapter and i didn't want to make you wait any longer for it, so here we go!**

**P.S. It is most likely not that good, but i did my best so hope you enjoy it.**


	6. reunion

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Without another word, Esme got up and left the room.

For a moment he just stood in the doorway and I looked at him. His pale face was more amazing than ever before. After that initial moment he was by my side. He took my face in his hands, and I did the same with his.

I looked into his golden eyes and he looked back into mine. It was at this moment that the last four years were forgotten.

The part of my heart I thought I would never get back returned and my chest felt whole again. Any trace of sadness or anger left my body and was replaced pure happiness and love. Nothing in the world could ruin this moment. There was nothing else in the world to ruin this moment. It was just him and me.

I crushed my body against his, feeling the cold seep through my clothes to my skin. I filled my system with the scent my body was craving.

This moment was all that mattered. I didn't care if he was a figment of my imagination, I would take it. If this meant I was insane, than bring on the padded room because this was the one thing in the world I would never let out of my sight ever again.

I crushed myself closer to him, never wanting to let him go. I kissed his shoulder and up his neck, then back down again. I felt his mouth mimicking mine. I felt his cool breath on my neck and it sent shivers down my spine.

It was at this moment that I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

'I love you Isabella Swan. I am never going to let you go again.' He pulled away from me and just as I was about to complain, his lips met mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips closer to his. His lips were cold and hard, but at the same time they were soft, against mine. I could feel him pulling away, so I pulled myself closer to him. I felt his lips leave mine, but he still kept my face in his hands.

'It may be a good idea not to push it today.' He then put his arms around me and I held him tight.

'I love you and I never want you to let me go.' I said.

We stayed like this for a length of immeasurable time.

However long that time was, it eventually ended when Edward pulled away.

Carlisle had entered without me even realizing.

'Now, we have some talking to do.'

* * *

**I would have made it longer, but this is the best i can do in my current health.**

**Similar to last time, i would like some reviews before I update.**

**I'm up for suggestions or ways to make the story better!**

**Thank you for reading!!**


	7. Plan

**I'm so sorry that i haven't updated for a couple of days, but my condition is getting the worst of me and all my energy is going into school, so yeah.**

**Well here is the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Katie (waiting-for-my-vampire.) She is my Homeroom buddy and Twilight obsessed friend! So this chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!  
**

My head dropped to stare at Edward and my hands intertwined. I knew I would have to talk about it sooner or later.

''Bella, sweetheart, we won't let anything happen to you.'' I didn't know Esme had returned and as I looked up, I realized she wasn't the only one. All the Cullen's had returned.

As I looked at Alice a smile spread across my face. She was by my side in a second. She knocked Edward out of the way and threw her arms around me. "I've missed you so much! Do you know how boring life is when you don't have your best friend to dress up?" She smiled before Edward pushed her out of the way to resume his place next to me. I placed my hand back in his.

I couldn't look at them, so I dropped my eyes back to Edward and my hands. I took a deep breath before talking. "His name is William Baites and the last time I saw him he was knocked out on my kitchen floor. I hit him with a baseball bat."

I was about to continue, but I was interrupted by Emmett. He had burst out in a fit of laughter. He was about to talk, but Edward hissed and gave him a dark look. I had a feeling what he was about to say wasn't something I would want to hear.

I continued, pretending I hadn't heard him, although my cheeks had turned bright red. I told them all the night that had unfolded and what had happened. Throughout my retelling I heard growls from all the Cullens, but none were as fierce as Edward's.

When I finished I waited for a reaction, but it was silent. All of a sudden Edward's arms were around me.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I never should have left" His voice broke twice.

This was just like him. Blame himself for something that happened because of my stupidity. I shouldn't have fallen for his tricks.

Emmett's was the next to speak. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go get him!" He was ready to walk out the door, but Carlisle stopped him.

"Son, we can't just go kill him, there has to be another way. We need to think for a minute."

Edward's growl filled the room. "What do you want us to do? Just let him go, let him hurt someone else?"

Carlisle spoke calmly. "Edward, please watch your volume." He paused, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt, but I don't think we should just go and kill someone out of cold blood. It's not how I raised you."

Edward took a deep breath before talking. "So what do we do?"

Carlisle thought for a moment before answering. "Let Bella go home," he was interrupted by Edward, who hissed. "Let me finish. We let Bella go home and Edward can go with her. If he returns Edward can restrain him until the police arrive."

"Why do I have to miss out on the fun?" Emmett groaned. "Can I come? Please!" he dragged out his please like a two year old.

Carlisle took a moment to think. "Alice if we let Emmett go, will there be any problem? It can't help to have another person there."

Alice closed her eyes and her face went blank. When her eyes opened she spoke. "No. everything will go according to plan. In fact in might be good to have someone else there if Edward sticks to his current plan." She turned to Edward. "You can't hurt him; you can't let him know about us. You are simply there to keep him in one place until the cops arrive. Remember that." She turned back to Carlisle. "If you want to be there before him I would hurry, he will be at Bella's in 3 hours. "

"I'll get her discharge papers." Carlisle replied, before leaving the room.

Alice's face went blank again, and when it returned to normal she turned to her husband. "Jazz say goodbye, in 5 minute a trauma is coming in."

Jasper, who had been silent the whole time, reacted fast. "Bye Bella, Edward, good luck." He said before departing.

Rosalie turned to Emmett. "Have fun. I'm going too." She said before kissing him. Just before she reached the door she turned to Edward and I. "Bye." Was all she said.

Carlisle returned with my discharge papers, and after they were signed he left along with Alice and Emmett so that I could change. Edward was about to leave, although he looked as reluctant to leave me as I felt about leaving him. I stopped him as he got up.

"I don't want you to leave. You can just turn around and not look." I pleaded. I had him now and there was no way I was going to have him further away from me then he needed to be.

He agreed and walked to the other side of the room and looked at the wall. I got changed as fast as I could. The faster I got changed, the faster I got to see his face. I told him when I had finished and he turned away.

His beauty knocked the breath out of me and I felt my heart accelerate. He heard and smiled my favourite crooked smile. He walked to me and put his cold hands on my face. Just as he was leaning in to kiss me, we were interrupted.

Emmett burst through the door. "Come on! You can do that later. Let's go kick some ass!" He said enthusiastically as he dragged us from the room.

"What if you had walked in when I was getting changed. You need to have more patience." I said

Emmet stopped walking and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Vampire, remember? Super-hearing, I heard you say you were finished." He rolled his eyes and started pulling me toward the hospital exit again.

Edward's Volvo was waiting in the parking lot and we all got in. Edward, of course, was driving, I was shotgun and Emmett sat in the back. The whole way to my apartment Emmett didn't stop bouncing around.

"Emmett, for god's sake, can you please stop jumping. If you don't I swear I will drop you at home and you won't be allowed to come!" Edward said through his teeth after a few minutes in the car.

"Come on bro, I know it's just a human, but this is nearly as exciting as when Rose decides she will.."

"Emmett!" Edward yelled, he cringed.

We finally got to my place. When we came to the stairs Edward carried me up them and when we reached my door he finally put me down. I lifted up the pot plant next to my door, my key was under it, and unlocked the door.

We walked inside, with Edward holding my hand. Just as we got inside, Edward's cell phone rang.

He answered it on the first ring. "Alice." He paused while she spoke. "Okay. Bye." Was all he said before he closed it.

He turned to Emmett and I. "Alice just told me he changed his mind, he will be here in 5 minutes."

Edward and Emmett found a place, in my room, to stay while I waited in the kitchen area for Will to return.

Exactly 5 minutes after we had arrived, the door opened.

**Okay, so there it is! i will try and get the next chapter up soon!**

**The other thing is i have decided to take requests for chapters you want to see from different characters points of view, because i have decided to do the whole story from Bella's POV! for E.g. horseapples said they would like to see edwards POV when he found out about Bella. I will do as mant of these requests as possible when i finish the story!**

**so please review and tell me if you would like to see a certain chapter redone!**

**xx  
**


	8. Payback

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry if it is not correct in places, I'm kind of tired and i did my best!  
**

**I think i will do 1 or 2 more before the story is over, depends on how i go.**

**I would like to thank all of those who have supported me and/or reviewed! This chapter is for all of you!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer  
**

He saw me waiting for him and he looked surprised, but pleased.

"Oh, I see you have come home." In a sudden mood change Will was angry. "Where have you been?"

"Ah. I've." I didn't know what to say. I knew Edward and Emmett were in the next room, but as I looked at his face I was filled with fear. This was the guy that had hurt me, took advantage of me. This was the same guy I had been stupid enough to kiss. Could it have been only two nights ago?

Luckily Edward felt it was time he came in. "Actually, she has been with me." Edward walked to my left side and Emmett came to my right.

I thought I had seen anger in Will's face, but it was nothing like the fury I saw cross his face in the instant Edward and Emmett had appeared. "I should have known you were nothing but a dirty slut, what I'm not enough for you. You need another…"

He was cut off when Edward pinned him to the back of the closed door. One moment Edward had been next to me and the next he was pinning Will. The strength Edward was using to keep him still startled Will and terror was evident on his face.

"Don't you dare talk about Bella like that." Edward hissed at Will through clenched teeth. Edward brought his fist across Will's face and Will howled in pain.

Emmett was behind Edward in a second. "Man, please take it easy. Remember what Alice said." He paused, "And besides you have to share." With that Emmett grabbed Will's hand and one by one snapped his fingers backward. "That is what you get when you hurt my little sis."

Will's screams of pain became louder with each broken finger. Edward clamped his hand over Will's mouth to quiet down the noise. Unfortunately that didn't stop one of neighbours coming to see what was going on. The knock at the door came just after Edward tried to cover up the noise. In a second Emmett had pulled Will away from the door and into my bedroom.

Edward answered the door. I saw a frightened looking Mrs. Harris, the elderly woman living next door, standing on the other side. I went to stand by Edward, "Oh Bella, dear, is everything alright? I heard a horrible noise coming from in here." She peeked her head around the door to look into my apartment.

Didn't know what to say, but Edward saved me. "Everything is fine. We were just watching a movie and I guess we had the volume up to load. I'm sorry to disturb your evening." He dazzled her with his smile and left her unable to talk. "Thank you for your concern." Was all he said before closing the door.

We turned around to see Emmett exiting my bedroom with Will slung over his shoulder. As he flung Will onto my floor, I noticed he had tape over his mouth. "Where'd you get the tape?" I asked.

"Please Bells. Have you never seen an action movie? Duct tape is a must if you are going bash someone up." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay then. I'll call the cops. Can I have your phone Edward?" I put my hand out for his phone. Edward looked at me then shook his head.

"I'm not finished yet." He walked over to Will, who had tears rolling down his face. I never thought seeing someone like this would make me happy, but it did.

Edward got down on his knees to kneel next to Will. He pulled Will up to his face by the collar of Will's shirt. "I swear, if you ever go near my Bella again, or if you even think about going near her again, and trust me I will know, you will not be as lucky as to walk away from this. Understand?" Will nodded. "Good."

Emmett stood behind Edward and looked down at Will. Another flood of tears flowed down Will's cheeks. A smile crossed Emmett's face. "This is fun. We don't get enough of this in our lives." He paused. "I feel like Batman!" He then walked across the other side of the room to punch and kick the air.

Edward's face was anything but amused. He brought his fist across Will's face one more time. This blow was harder than the last and Will now lay limp in Edwards grip. Edward turned to me and held out his phone. "Now you can call the police."

An hour later the police had collected Will and I had given my statement. All the Cullen's were now in my apartment.

Esme was cleaning up my mess, refusing to let anyone but Carlisle help. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at the table. Rose was listening to a detailed minute by minute description of the fight, Emmett making himself the hero of the story. Alice was going through my wardrobe and Jasper was in there with her, listening to her complain about my fashion.

I was curled up on the couch with Edward. We weren't doing anything in particular, just holding each other for the sake of it. I was taking the time to restudy his face, and it appeared he was doing the same. Every now and again Edward would bend down and kiss me. Sometimes on my cheek, sometimes on my forehead and, if I was lucky enough, sometimes on my lips.

This is where I wanted to be. In my arms was everything I will ever want or need and it is where I wanted to stay. Forever.

Alice came out of my room, with Jasper in tow. She came to stand in my line of sight before she spoke. "Bella, how do you feel? Do you feel okay?"

Thinking she was just worried about me I answered truthfully. "I'm perfect."

Big mistake.

"Good. Get up. We are going shopping. Have you seen the clothes you wear? Have I taught you nothing?"

I hid my head in Edward's chest, wishing I had faked something wrong with me. I felt him laugh.

"Actually Alice." He said. "Bella will be unavailable to go shopping for at least a week. That is how long it is going to take before I even consider living a second without her."

I looked up to see Alice's disproving face staring at Edward. He didn't seem to realize, he was to bust looking at me. I felt my cheeks turn red, Edward smiled. "That's what I've been waiting to see."

He bent down to press him lips to mine.

**I will try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Review please!!**

**xx**


	9. Love

**I'm sorry i haven't updated for ages! It is a week from my exams and my time is consumed by study! It's boring and i would prefer to be writting! **

**I wrote a long chapter(well long for me) so enjoy!**

**Oh, yeah, some people wanted to know why I didn't kill Will, and that is for two reasons.**

**1. It wouldn't be what Carlisle would want and Edward wouldn't want to disapoint him**

**2. I have a plan for Will.**

**Discliamer: I don't own it!! **

* * *

"No. Bella I can't do it!" He turned away from me, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But Edward, it's what I want. You said you never wanted to leave me again and the same applies for me. This way we can always stay together." It was the same comeback as usual, but it was the truth and I would just have to keep saying it until he realizes it

It's been three months since Will and Edward and I haven't been apart for more than a few hours. Edward had moved in with me, to cut out the trips back and forth from my apartment. Nearly everything had gone back to how it was three years ago.

We stayed in Alaska because it would be too risky to go back to Forks. In three years all the Cullen 'children' should have changed at least a little bit, but of course they hadn't. I had no desire to go back, as long as Edward was with me, I didn't care where I was.

Charlie had been ready to come and kill Edward when he finally found out we were back together. I didn't tell him until a week ago and the only reason I told him was because Edward thought he deserved to go.

"Bella!" Charlie had yelled when I told him. "What do you think you are doing letting him back into your life?! How could you forgive him after everything he put you through?!" He rambled on for 15 minutes and I let him for the most part. When he said he was going to come and give Edward ''a piece of his mind'' it took me another 15 minutes to persuade him to stay at home.

One thing that hadn't changed. One thing that we still disagreed on.

My future.

Nearly every day we had the same disagreement. I wanted to be changed. I was ready for it. There was no need to wait any longer; we had no desire to be apart from each other. The other reason was I was nearly _twenty_. That was old enough for me. If Edward was going to stay in his teens for the rest of eternity, then so was I.

Today, Edward and I had gone to visit the rest of the Cullens, and it was at their place that our argument had started.

I got off the couch to kneel in front of him. I put my hands on the side of his face. I took a deep breath before talking. "It's what I want. Please." I whispered

He opened his eyes and put his hands on my face as well. He was just about to talk, but was interrupted by Emmett bursting through the door.

"Guys, you have to see this it is hilarious!" In his hand was the local paper. Esme and Alice came to the living room from the kitchen, they had insisted on cooking for me. Rose came from the garage and Jasper came from upstairs. Carlisle was at the hospital.

When everyone was in front of him, Emmett started to talk. "Okay, so I was coming back from hunting and I heard two guys talking about something they read in the paper, so I got one to see for myself. Let me read it to you." He laughed. "It's titled '_Local man gone crazy_'.

"_Local man William Baites was yesterday admitted to Sunshine mental institution. Baites was arrested by police for assault of an unknown woman. When police arrested Baites he was injured, a result of self defense by unknown men helping the victim. When asked about the incident, Baites admitted to the assault, but when asked about his injures, gave some answers that can only signal ill mental health. He claimed the men who injured him 'moved at incredibly fast speeds and were super strong'. This answer puzzled police and when they asked (most likely as a joke) if he meant he was attacked by Superman, Baites answered 'Most likely.' Baites will serve his 10 year sentence at the institution, but is 10 years really long enough for a grown man who claims he was attacked by Superman gone bad? I think not." _

Emmett looked at us all waiting for us to react. The silence was broken very quickly by Jasper, who burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "He thinks your Superman!" He said, pointing at Emmett.

Emmett pouted. "I could be." At that we all had to laugh. When we finished laughing, we went back to what we were doing before. Esme and Alice told he lunch we ready, so I went into the dining room. Edward and Alice sat with me. Alice was her usual talkative self, but Edward was silent. It was like he was thinking really hard.

Alice had just finished complaining about what I was wearing, when her face went blank. I waited, until she returned to normal to ask what she saw, but when she snapped out of it, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Alice, what's so good? What did you see?" I asked.

"We are going shopping and I will find the perfect outfit for you. Hurry up so we can go!" she replied. We hadn't gone shopping for one month, so I knew another trip would be soon. Even with this knowledge I couldn't help but groan. Edward didn't say anything; he just gave me a sympathy smile.

Alice practically dragged me out of the house once I had finished eating; I barely got to give Edward a good-bye peck.

Alice and I hadn't been alone at all since we were reunited; even when she dragged me shopping Edward had come, refusing to leave me. I took advantage of the fact that we were alone now.

"Alice, why won't Edward change me? Do you think he will change his mind?"

She sighed before speaking. "He is just stubborn Bella. You have to give him time. You know he thinks we have no soul, and yours is just too precious to risk." She turned to me, "I think we have souls, especially Edward. I'm sure in time he will realize this too."

The rest of the trip Alice babbled on about which shops we would go to. I pretended to listen, but I was too busy thinking about what she had said about Edward.

There was no doubt in my mind that all the Cullens had souls. They were all much more kind and loving than a lot of humans I had met, and they all had souls. Why couldn't the Cullens? Of course Alice driving like a maniac meant we got to the mall much quicker than it would normally take, so I didn't have long to think before Alice dragged me out of the car and into the mall.

Alice dragged me from shop to shop, pushing me into change room after change room with an armful of clothes. We found the outfit she had 'seen' and bought that. By the time we were finished it was dark outside and we both had our arms full of bags.

Alice seemed extra jumpy when we got back in her car and drove off as soon as I had my door closed. It was going to take me a little while before I got used to the Cullen's driving again, it scared the hell out of me.

Alice drove into the Cullen's driveway, it seemed like she had driven faster than normal, because it took half the time to get home than it did to get to the mall. Before I had gotten out of the car, Alice had all the bags inside and she was waiting at the door. What was the rush when you had eternity to do things?

I walked up to the door. When I got inside I gasped.

The Cullen's living room had been completely transformed.

The lights were dim and the wooden paneled floors were scattered with red rose petals. White candles were on a small table in the middle of the room. It was the most beautiful site I had ever seen, that is what I thought until I looked at Edward.

He was standing behind the table with a single red rose in his hand. He was wearing a simple white shirt, unbuttoned revealing his perfect sculpted chest, ad black pants. He smiled his crooked smile and I felt my heart race at a speed that made me think that at any moment it would burst out of my chest.

Edward heard my pulse racing and his smile widened. He started to walk toward me and he held out his hand. I managed to move the short distance toward him. When I reached him he led me over to the chair that was by the table. He made me sit down then he took a deep breath.

"Bella, I love you and I never want to leave your side ever again. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I will change you, but only after doing me the honor of becoming my wife."

He got down on one knee and opened a small box. Nestled inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my life. It had a thin, fragile, gold band and an oval diamond face. It sparkled in the light.

I looked back up at Edward, who looked happier than I had ever seen him. "Bella, I love you. Will you marry me?

I stared into his deep, topaz eyes and I tried to hold back the tears that filled my eyes. "Yes."

If I thought he was happy before, it was nothing compared to the pure joy that radiated from his face. It was at this moment that I knew I had just made the best decision of my life. I knew I would be happier than anyone in the world.

Edward slipped the ring onto my finger and then took me into his arms and gave me a kiss more passionate than any other we had ever shared.

After an hour, in which Edward served me dinner, the rest of the Cullens entered the room. All had smiles on their face, even Rosalie. They all hugged and congratulated us and we celebrated until I, unable to keep my eyes open, fell asleep.

* * *

**I will try my best to update very soon!!!**

**Until then please review!**

**xx**


	10. Suprise!

**Hello! Sorry it has been a while!**

**My exams are finished (finally!!), but I'm doing work experience at the local hospital and it is soooooo tirering!**

**Also I fixed the little glitch in chapter 7! (I said pan instead of baseball bat!)**

**So enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: These get more pointless everytime! we all know who I am not!**

* * *

The last 2 months had been hectic to say the least.

After we had gotten engaged, Edward and I had discussed details. I wanted to be turned before I was 20 and if that was to happen we had 3 months to do it. We had agreed that I would be changed one week after our wedding and much to my delight Edward had agreed to be the one to do it.

We had decided to let Alice have her fun and plan the wedding but we had to give her guidelines. We wanted it to be small and for safety reasons we only wanted the family there.

It had been a hard decision to make, but in the end it was too dangerous to let anyone else come to our wedding. If Charlie or Renee were to come to our wedding and see that none of the Cullens had changed in appearance it was possible to raise suspicion, but if you were to mix this with the fact that a week later I was going to 'die', it was just a risk we couldn't take.

To make this possible we had to choose someone in the family to get a license to marry us. Emmett was out of the question before it was even asked, I shuddered to think what my wedding would be like if he performed it. Carlisle had to walk me down the aisle, Rosalie was better with me now but she wasn't so good as to do me any favours, we decided Esme would prefer to watch then to perform the ceremony and Alice was planning the wedding. This only left one choice as to who would do this particular task.

Jasper. He was trustworthy and sensible and Edward and I both felt comfortable about him doing it. When we asked him he said he would be happy to do it. This meant that it was one less thing to worry about.

Alice was glad we had that part of our wedding sorted, but all she wanted was to know about location. She said it was impossible to plan until we decided.

There was only one place I could think of. It was a place that was special to us both and when I asked Edward what he thought; he said he could think of no place better.

Our meadow.

Of course Alice was happy as soon as she knew was able to start planning. So our wedding was taken care of, there was only one thing left to plan. My change.

The basics were simple. After the wedding, the family was relocating to the Cullens hidden mansion that was surrounded by forest for miles. There Edward would change me and we would hide out there for a while, just until I was ready to face civilisation again. So that part was fine, it was the harder things that had to be decided.

Edward and I had talked to Carlisle about what the rest of the world would think happened to me. We decided that I would have to 'die' in a way that would leave no body. A fire was the easiest option. It was odd to talk about how I was going to 'die', to make the decision between house or car fire.

I tried not to think about what all of this would do to the people I loved. Charlie and Renee would be devastated, losing their only child. How will they cope? I stopped this train of thought, I couldn't think about it.

In the end we decided that my car was going to crash into a tree and catch fire. We would leave some hair or some other remains that will allow for the police to confirm I was in the car. We would wait for all of this to be set up before we left for our new home, the Cullens leaving, unable to be near the place I was 'killed'.

"Bella? Bella!" Alice's voice snapped me back to the present.

"Hah?" I replied.

Alice shook her head. "Bella, you have less than 15 minutes until we are meeting the rest of the family, so unless you want to be late I suggest you help me put on your dress."

I put my arms up in air and Alice slip the dress over me. When the dress was in place I put my arms down and Alice buttoned up the pearls that ran down by spine.

"Ok, are you ready to look?" Alice said with a squeal. All morning I had been refused the right to have a look in the mirror. Alice had promised when she had finished her 'masterpiece' I would be allowed to look.

I turned around to the body length mirror and gasped. I didn't even recognize myself. My plain brown hair fell in silky waves around my face. My dress hugged my curves in all the right places. The dress itself was exquisite. The top of my dress was beaded with hundreds of diamonds (Alice had spared no expense with my dress) that flowed in a pattern that swirled around until my waist. A piece of white material crossed over just below my chest and continued to wrap around towards my shoulders and the small of my back. The bottom of the dress flared out around the ground beneath me, it was embroidered in a pattern similar to that of the diamonds. It gave my body a statuesque figure. My face had simple make-up, Edward had asked Alice not to hide my skin, but my eyes were lined in just the right amount of black with a sliver shaded eye-shadow showing just above my eyes. I wore a shade of lipstick that was just the slightest bit pink.

"You look beautiful." Carlisle said as he walked into the bathroom. He gave me a hug before turning to Alice. "Are you ready?"

I turned to see that in the short minute I had spent looking in the mirror; Alice had changed into her bridesmaids dress. Her dress was an emerald green halter neck, made of silk that fell perfectly over her pale skin. The neckline plunged to her waist and it was met with a row of diamonds that wrapped around her waist. The bottom half of her dress was plain in colour, with the fabric split from the hem up to her thigh.

"Yes." She replied with another squeal. Carlisle took one of my arms and Alice took the other. They lifted my feet off the ground and speed down the stairs.

We had come back to the Cullen Mansion to get ready before the wedding and I looked around the living room for what was sure to be the last time. We walked out the door into the front garden.

Standing in the middle of the lawn, was Jacob.

He looked at me. "Suprise."

* * *

**Don't worry I am writting the next Chapter now and it will be up either tonight or tomorrow night!!!**

**Sorry about the beginning being so boring, but i had to tie up any loose ends!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**P.S: Bella and Alices dresses will be on my profile!**

**xx**


	11. Jacob

"Jake?" I said stunned. In that one second I felt a million emotions. Happiness, confusion, sadness. All at once.

Of course I had thought of Jake a lot when I had first moved, but it had hurt to think about him. The pain was nowhere near as bad as when I thought of Edward, but it was still pain. After time I managed to control my thoughts, much like I had done with Edward. I used to ask Charlie how he was, but after time all it did was make me miss him more and the pain would return, so just like my thoughts I silenced the questions as well.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" I managed to ask. As far as I knew, Charlie and Renee thought I was still in Alaska doing school work.

"I was just going for a run, when I crossed _their_ scent. I was just going to go back and tell Sam but then I caught your scent. Bella, what are you doing?" He looked as confused as I was.

"Um," I remembered Alice and Carlisle standing next to me. "Can I please talk to Jake alone?" I asked them.

I wasn't sure what the reply would be. When I had first told the Cullen's about being friends with Jake they were fine with it, until I told them he was a werewolf. They immediately made it clear they didn't want me near him. I gave Alice a pleading look.

Alice looked Carlisle cautiously. She took a deep breath but scrunched her nose up at what she smelt. "5 minutes." Was all she said before she followed Carlisle back into the house.

Jacob came and joined me up on the porch; I wasn't going to risk walking down the stairs in my dress.

We stood there looking at each other for a minute, before we threw ourselves at each other.

"Bella. I've missed you so much." He said.

"I've missed you too." I replied

Of course typical Jake had to step in and ruin our reunion. "Bella, you stink!" and with that he pulled away. I looked up at his face trying to look mad, but as soon as I saw the grin that had spread across his face, I couldn't help it, I had to smile too.

He looked at me and the smile disappeared. "Please tell me you are going to a fancy dress party." He said hopelessly.

I smiled before replying. "Um, not exactly."

"It was worth a try." He smiled, but it didn't light up his face like it usually did. "Did you leave to be with him?"

I took a deep breath. "Look, I didn't know they were there." His facial expression changed, he looked angry. He turned and walked in the opposite direction for a few steps before he turned to face me again.

"How could you let him back in your life? He ruined it. Do you remember? He hurt you and what, you just welcome him back into your life." His hands were shaking.

Suddenly I was angry too. How could Jake just judge me like this? "He didn't mean to hurt me Jake, he would never do that. I love him, Jake. That's why I took him back."

Jacob stood there, stunned at my outburst, before he spoke again. "I love you, Bella. Don't tell me you don't love me, I know you do."

"I love you as a friend, Jake, that's it. I love you, but I'm not in love with you." All of this was of course true. I loved Jake like a friend, like a brother. At that moment I really did wish he was my brother. I had always wished he was my brother, but never more than now. If he was my brother I wouldn't be in this position.

Jake had dropped his eyes to the ground. We stood there, me looking at him and him looking at the ground, for what felt like forever. At last he looked at me.

"Are you happy?" He said after he took a deep breath.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be getting married if it was any other way." I smiled.

Jake returned my smile, this time it touched he eyes. "That's what I want. Of course I would be healthier for you than leachboy, but if you're happy," He paused. "I'm happy too. " He smiled again.

"Thanks, Jake. You have no idea how much that means to me." I forgot about my dress and began to run toward Jake to hug him. Running was dangerous enough for me by itself, add a wedding dress to the equation and it's a disaster waiting to happen. Luckily Jake was close enough to catch me before I hit the ground.

I looked up to see Jake trying not to laugh. In a second we were both laughing. I stood upright again, with a little bit of help.

I heard the door open behind me and an unnatural gust of wind blew beside me. I turned around to see Carlisle standing in the doorway. Jake instantly went tense.

"Was that Alice?" I asked

He nodded. "She _saw_ Edward coming to see what was taking so long and she went to stop him."

"Thank God she did. I don't think Edward is Jake's favourite person and vice versa. Who knows what would happen if they were within a couple of feet of each other." I replied

Carlisle smiled and let out a short laugh. "I'm not sure that is why she went."

I was about to ask what he meant, but Alice turned up again.

"Hurry up Bella. I just saved your marriage a whole lot of bad luck, Edward nearly saw you!" She told me before walking back inside the house. I instantly understood what Carlisle had said before.

After Carlisle had returned inside as well and the door was closed I turned to Jake. His hands were shaking and he was staring intently ahead of him.

"Are you okay? Jake?" I asked him. He looked far from okay.

"That was hard, that's all. When they are that close to me, all my instincts are telling me to attack. It's just hard not to listen to them." He replied. He stood in the same position for a minute before he was able to talk to me.

"I think I should go." He said before giving me a hug. "I don't want to ruin your big day." He smiled at me.

"I'd invite you, but like I was saying before I don't think it would be the smartest idea for you and Edward to be near each other. I love you, Jake. You will always be my best friend."

I was about to continue but I was interrupted by Alice, who yelled from the house "What?!"

I turned to Jake and we both laughed. "I can share with the pixie." He said before he walked down the stairs. "I love you, Bells. I always will."

He then disappeared into the woods.


	12. Perfect

**I'm so sorry it has been so long. I had a nursing orientation week and everyday after I was so tired. My school year finished about a week and a half ago, but due to my condition, my health has to be priority and I needed to do nothing but rest up until 2 days ago. **

**With that said your patience has been rewarded. This is my longest chapter yet and I spent 2 days on it. I'm still not competely happy with it, but it is the best I am going to do. So enjoy!**

**P.S I saw twilight on Saturday (it didn't come out in Australia until Thursday) and I loved it! Sure they missed out on scenes, but for a low buget movie with some pretty tough challenges it was awsome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it!**

* * *

I stood there, absorbing everything that had just happened. I heard the door close and I registered that someone was next to me, but I couldn't move my body or mouth to say or do anything. I didn't realise I was crying until Alice wiped my tears away and then pulled me into a hug. She didn't say anything she just held me and waited until I was ready.

I don't know how long we stood there, but it must have been a while, because soon I heard Alice tense and then let out an angry sigh. She pulled away and started walking down the stairs while muttering. "Impatient brother. Can't wait 5 minutes." A soon as she was down the stairs she took off, yelling back to Carlisle "Start bringing her to the meadow. I'll stop Edward. Again."

As soon as Alice was out of sight Carlisle turned to me. He brought his thumb up to my face and wiped away any lingering tears. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "May I?" He asked and after I nodded again he picked me up.

We had decided that Carlisle would run me to the meadow, it was easier and it also meant I wouldn't be able to trip. I closed my eyes and leant into my father-in-law to be. I felt the wind in my hair and memories of Edward running me through the forest, just to feel the wind on my face and for Edward to show me what he loved in life. Before I knew it Carlisle was telling me we were at our destination. I opened my eyes and Carlisle set me on my feet and helped me steady myself. As soon as I was steady Alice appeared from nowhere and started to fix any hair that had been put out of place during our trip.

When she was finished she stepped back and took a look at her 'masterpiece', she called me. I huge smile spread across her face. "You're ready." She said. She handed me a bouquet of lilies and kept the other bouquet to herself. "Let's go!" she squealed. Carlisle linked his arm with mine.

"Bella, I know you would have wanted Charlie to be the one to do this, but I'm honoured to be giving you away." He said to me.

I smiled at him. "I'm so happy that you are here. Now we should get this wedding underway." I replied. "Don't let me fall, please." I added before we started to follow Alice toward the light that was the entrance to the meadow.

When we reached the entrance I looked at my surroundings. The meadow was filled with yellow, blue and purple flowers in amongst the lush green grass.

Somehow someone had managed to get the grand piano from their house into the meadow. I wondered if there was anything the Cullens couldn't do. Rose was sitting behind the piano playing our entrance music. The soft rhythm set the slow pace for Alice, Carlisle and I to walk. Rose was wearing a simple deep blue dress. It was low cut and spilled over her body perfectly, reaching the ground.

Esme was standing in front of one of five chairs that were lined up, 3 on one side and 2 on the other. She was wearing a purple dress in similar design to Rose's, but the neckline was not as low. On her face she wore the biggest smile I had ever seen in my life.

Emmett was standing at the end of the aisle. He was Edward's best man and only groomsman. He wore black pants with a plain white shirt that was strained against his muscles. When I looked at him he smiled and gave me the thumbs up. At this I had a laugh.

Jasper was standing at the end of the aisle. He wore a black suit, while shirt and light blue tie. When I looked at him he smiled at me. I was so glad he was the one who would perform the ceremony, I really could think of no one better.

I of course saved the best till last. Standing in front and just to the side of Jasper was Edward. He was wearing a black suit with an open white shirt. At that moment I knew for absolute sure that this was the best moment of my life. He smiled my favourite crooked smile. Never in my life had I seen someone look as happy as Edward looked at that moment. The thought that this happiness was because he was marrying me was still bizarre, but at that moment I didn't care about the fact that we were in theory so different and wrong for each other because I had never had something feel as right as it felt when I met the eyes of Edward.

As I was half way down the aisle the sun broke through the clouds, shining on my new family. I watched as their skin began to shine. Just when I thought my perfect moment couldn't get any better, it did. I had always loved Edward in the sun because he was himself and he wasn't pretending to be someone different. Now that I am going to marry Edward while he was nothing but himself, everything was perfect.

The pace set by the music was not fast enough for me because all I wanted to do was run down the aisle into his arms. When finally made it to Edward, Carlisle kissed me on the cheek before taking his seat next to Esme. Emmett, Alice and Rose all took seats as well. Edward took my hands in his and the coolness of his hand was comforting. The thought that I had once shied away from the cold was now a foreign concept to me.

Jasper began the ceremony. "We are here today to witness the union of Edward and Bella. We all know that they have gone through a lot to be where they are today and let me say that I could not be happier that this wedding is happening and that Bella will be joining our family." I wanted to look at Jasper and at least give him a warm smile, but I couldn't pry my eyes away from Edward. Edward seemed to be having the same battle as me, but we were both content to give up the fight and keep eye contact.

Jasper continued. "Edward, do you take Bella to be your wife?"

"I do. Before you Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire. There was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed but I was blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. There was no longer reason for anything. I wanted nothing more than to be with you. And now that I am, I never want that to change. I never want the meteor to fall over the horizon again. So I promise that I will never let that happen again. You will light my sky and I will light yours. I promise to love you for the rest of eternity. My beautiful Bella."

Edward then slid my ring on my finger. It was a simple. A thin gold band with a small diamond in it.

Jasper turned to me. "Bella, do you take Edward to be your husband?"

I looked into Edward eyes and replied. "I do." A smile broke across Edward's face. I smiled in return before continuing. "Before I met you my life seemed somehow out of place. But when I met you suddenly everything fell into place. My life that was once somehow empty was now full. You turned my life upside down and gave it meaning. I found the best in you and you found the best in me. So, with this ring I promise to also love you for the rest of eternity." I slid his wedding ring on his finger.

I looked back up at Edward and knew that from here on everything would be fine. I knew that I had made the best decision in the world by marrying Edward.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jasper concluded.

Edward to my face in his hands and crushed his cold lips to mine. I was hardly aware of the rest of my family clapping loudly and Emmett's hoots. All I took notice of was that the man who was holding my face in his hands was mine. I heard Jasper clear his throat and felt Edward chuckle against my lips. He started to pull away, so I put all my energy into making our kiss last longer. Our first kiss as husband and wife.

I of course lost the battle and our kiss ended, much too soon for my liking. As soon as our lips parted the rest of the family approached us to congratulate and embrace us.

The first person in line was Esme. She pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear. "I'm so glad to call you my daughter. Thank you for making Edward happy." She then gave Edward a hug.

Emmett pulled both of us in a bear hug at once. "Congrats bro. It's about time this happened, it only took you 108 years to find someone." I felt his laugh. "Bells, I'm so glad it was you. Congrats little sis."

Alice, Jasper and Carlisle all also congratulated us.

Edward put his arms around my waist. "What you say we get out of here Mrs. Cullen?" He whispered in my ear.

"Let's go Mr. Cullen." I replied.

We said good bye to the family and Edward lifted me bridal style and ran us back to the house where our bags were ready and packed for our honeymoon. I didn't close my eyes, I spent the trip tracing Edward face, re-memorising all his features.

When we got to the house Edward took me upstairs to his room to get out of my dress and into some more appropriate going away clothes. We walked into his room to find Alice lounging on his sofa.

She looked at us. "You didn't think Bella could get changed without my help did you?"

Edward just set me on my feet and gave me a quick kiss before leaving us to it.

"Now I was thinking, Edward loves blue on you, so." She held up a beautiful blue dress."What do you think?" she asked me.

"It's beautiful. Thankyou Alice, for everything." I gave her a hug.

Alice helped me out of my wedding dress and into the blue dress. We exited the room and went downstairs. Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as I was close enough he scooped me up in his arms. "Come on Mrs. Cullen. We have a plane to catch."

We said a final good bye to Alice, before getting in Edward's Volvo and driving away.

We had opted to drive to the Cullens, well now also mine, hidden mansion. It meant hours of just Edward and I. For the first hundred miles we were content to just hold hands. Every few minutes I would kiss his hand and he would return the favour. The reason for my silence was partly because I was happy to just hold hands, but another part of me was trying to gather the courage to bring up a topic Edward wasn't exactly happy to talk about. After those first hundred miles I finally had the courage.

"So Mr. Cullen, you say we will be alone when we arrive at our destination?" I waited for him to answer.

"Yes, Mrs Cullen, we will indeed be alone, for the first week. Why do you ask?" He answered. He was weary as he asked me the second sentence.

"Well, if we are alone it means that we could do a certain activity that requires privacy." By the time I had finished I knew Edward had caught on.

"No, Bella. I've already told you it will be too dangerous." He answered as soon as I had finished talking.

"Please Edward. It's the only thing I want before I change." I pleaded.

"No, Bella I could kill you." He said this in a tone that said it was the end of the argument, but I wasn't going to stop. I had to tell him the one argument that I never wanted to use.

"Edward, just hear me out. You need to know this. Will took from me what I always wanted to save for you. I don't want my only human experience of sex to be that. I want it to be something I can look back at and smile."

There was more to the story than that, but it wasn't something I was going to burden Edward with. I couldn't tell him about nightmares I have when he leaves me. That every time he is gone, Will does it to me again and again and that no matter how much I scream for Edward to come and save me, he doesn't. I couldn't tell him that I needed to do it so that I could get over my fear that I will never have a good experience with someone who loves me.

"Bella, I could hurt you. I could kill you." He started.

I interrupted. "But you won't. I know you won't let yourself hurt me. You have tasted my blood and you stopped when you had to. You said back then that was impossible, but you did it. I know you can do this. Please." I looked up to see he was looking at me. He turned to look at the road, but I continued to stare at him. He was silent for a long time before he finally spoke.

"We can try." He said

I needed a guarantee that he would stick to his word. "Promise me."

He looked at me again. "I promise we will try. But Bella that is all I can promise you."

"That is all I wanted." I replied

For the next few hours we talked about lighter topics. How I would challenge Emmett to an arm wrestle when I was changed, Edward said someone needed to put him in place. Where we should go when I could face humans, the hours we could spend running just to feel the speed, Edward promised me when I was changed that I would enjoy the speed. We stopped to get me some take away for dinner. Edward wanted to take me to a nice restaurant, but I just wanted to get to our new home. I eventually fell asleep, just after the sun had fallen over the horizon.

When I woke, Edward leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Morning love." He said.

"Where are we?" I asked. All I could see was trees.

"Nearly home." He replied. He stopped the car in front of a large fallen tree. The trunk of the tree was just taller than the car. Edward got out and went over to one end of the tree. He lifted the end up and swung it in the opposite way to the car. He moved it just enough so the car could get through then he got back in the car. "We have to keep people out somehow." He said before driving the car through the small gap. When we got on the other side of the tree there was a road cleared. There was no tar or covering, there just weren't any trees. Edward got back out to put the tree back into place.

When he got back in the car he reached behind him and produced a bag. "I presume you are hungry." He said as he handed the bag.

I nodded, pulling out the food from the bag. By the time I had finished eating, Edward was pulling up in front of a magnificent building.

It was in similar design to the Cullen's house near Fork's but somehow it was bigger. Edward helped me out of the car and picked me up bridal style. I looked up at him "I can walk you know." I said, trying to look annoyed.

Edward just smiled. "I know, this is just less dangerous." He laughed. I tried to keep my annoyed expression, but I couldn't and had to laugh as well.

Edward walked through the front door and run upstairs. We entered a room with a bed, so it must be our room. The entire wall facing the forest was made of glass. The walls were white and the carpet was a caramel colour. Edward set me on my feet. "I'll be right back." He said. He placed a quick kiss on my lips before disappearing. I sat down in the middle of the bed.

Less than a minute later, Edward returned with his hands full of bags. He placed them on the ground and then came and sat next to me. "Now where were we?" He asked before he took my face in his hands. He crushed his lips to mine.

Our kiss deepened and about the time Edward usually pulls away, he continued to kiss me. I felt like it was time. I tried to push Edward down so he was lying on his back, I expected to have to fight, but I was surprised to find that as soon as he knew what I wanted, he obeyed. I lay on top of him, but he wasn't happy with that. He rolled us over, so that he was on top. The whole time our lips never broke contact. He balanced his weight on his elbows. I undid the buttons of his shirt and ran my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest. He broke away from our kiss.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

I looked up at him. "Yes." I replied

"You have to promise to tell me if I hurt you." He said. He waited until I promised and then he crushed his lips back to mine.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I had to use that quote from New Moon for Edward's vows because it is one of my favourites!**

**Please review because I put a lot into this and I really want to know what you thought!**

**There will proberbly be 1 or 2 more chapters of the story left, but i already know my next project!**

**The more of you the review, the sooner I will write the next chapter, but that said it still relies on my health, so no promises!**

**xx**


	13. Heaven

**Alrightly, so I decided that I wanted to have the first part of this chapter from EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW. Though i would make that stand out so you don't think Bella is talking about herself. **

**I mentioned before that I had an idea for my next story, well in 2 minutes I all of a sudden had 3 ideas, but I don't know which one to do first, so I have a poll I want you to vote on for me! I am not the skilled kind of person that can write more than 1 story at a time. Plus it is just unrealistic with my condition! I do have a one shot that I wrote before I started this story and I might put that up, it is really just a little funny situation I thought up when I was really bored! So please vote on my poll!**

**With that said...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I am going to say!**

**

* * *

****EPOV**

I watched Bella sleep. I had always enjoyed doing this. Her sleep talking was highly amusing. It was in her sleep that she first said she loved me. Although I had always enjoyed watching her sleep, it took a new meaning to me in the past week. This would be one of the last times I could watch her sleep. After this week, she would ever sleep again. I was going to make the most of this week.

I moved back in the bed slightly and sat up to check of her body again. I wanted to make sure I hadn't hurt her. Although I had checked just a few minutes ago, I had to keep looking to believe that I hadn't harmed her. I looked over her and relaxed as I saw no signs of harm.

I reclined back in the bed and let Bella's grip tighten on me. The thought that the woman in my arms was my wife made my heart soar. All my existence I wanted nothing more than to find someone to love forever and I went so long without finding her, I believed it was an impossibility. But Bella had changed me forever. She made the impossible possible and has made me happier than I ever thought I would be.

My wife stirred in my arms. "I love you Edward." She mumbled.

I felt the smile spread across my face. "I love you too."I whispered back to her.

I did this sometimes, replied to her sleep talking. Sometimes she would reply, just like this time.

"I know." She said. I couldn't help but laugh under my breath.

The shaking of my laugh must have woken her up, because she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "What's so funny?" she asked.

**BPOV**

I woke up to Edward laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

He grinned before kissing my head and finally replying. "Nothing, you were just talking again."

I groaned. I had learned it was better not to ask what I had said, so I changed the subject.

"I knew you could do it. Thank you for last night." I said before leaning up and giving him a kiss.

He laughed against my lips before pulling away. "I should be thanking you." He bent down and kissed me again. "Now, are you hungry?" he asked me. My stomach rumbled, answering his question. He laughed again. "I'll take that as a yes." He got out of bed and pulled on his boxers that had ended up on the ground during the course of last night.

"I'll have a shower first." I said as I slipped out of bed. I made my way over to the suitcase by the door. I opened and took out some underwear and a yellow spaghetti string dress. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Not that I didn't love the coolness of Edwards body, but the heat felt great as it ran over my skin.

Last night had been everything I had wanted and more. I knew that Edward wouldn't hurt me and he hadn't. It had felt right.

I washed my hair with my Strawberry shampoo, and the scent filled the room. It was my favourite scent, of course other than Edward's.

I got out of the shower and quickly got changed. I wanted to see Edward's face as soon as possible. I walked back into the bedroom, before realising the he was gone. I called his name while I walked out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"In the kitchen." He called back. As I came closer to the kitchen I heard sound of sizzling bacon and before long I could smell it as well. This all came as a surprise to me, when did Edward learn to cook?

I walked into the kitchen to find him standing in front of a pan. I looked over to see him cooking bacon and eggs. I voiced my earlier thought. "When did you learn to cook?"

"Well, my love," he said as he came over to kiss me "we got the cooking channel and Esme bought me a cook book. She said that I should surprise you with something and that she had heard that human women loved a man who could cook." He explained.

He grabbed a plate of the counter and went over to take my breakfast out of the pan. He brought it over to me with a small flower on the side of the plate. "Thank you.' I said as I picked up my knife and fork to take the first bite. I have to say, that for someone who doesn't eat food, it was delicious. I looked up at Edward. "I'll have to thank Esme." I said, before taking another bite.

I was nearly finished my food when Edward's phone rang. He picked it up before the first ring had finished. "Hello Alice." He said. His facial expression quickly changed from one of happiness to worry and anger. "When?" he said quickly. He listened to Alice for a few seconds before he flipped the phone shut.

He looked up at me. He came over and pulled me into a hug. I was instantly aware that something was seriously wrong. ''What is it?" I whispered.

"Alice saw something, but don't worry they will be here in a few hours." Was all he said.

I pushed against him, signalling that I wanted out of the hug. He complied with my wishes and as soon as I could I put my hands on either side of his face, so that he couldn't look away. "What is wrong?" I asked again.

He looked at me for a second before answering.

"Victoria."

* * *

**Mwah hahahahaha! How many of you saw that happening??**

**So I know that you want the next chapter, but first I want 15 reviews! I know you can do it and I need your comments as fuel to write my next chapter!**

**Love xObsessedx**


	14. Important AN

The reason I am writing this is to let you know that I don't know how long it will be until my next post.

For those of you who don't know, I suffer from Chronic Pain and my condition, which for a brief period of time was hardly present, has returned and it is quite bad at the moment. Even writing this is quite hard.

So please bear with me until my health returns to a better status.

I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year!

xObsessedx


	15. Fight or flight

**Thank you to all of those who sent me messages to get well!** **I really appreciate it!**

**I am feeling a bit better and with the help of pain medication i was able to work on this chapter in bits. **

**i have figured out how i want my story to end and there will be 2 or 3 more chapters until i finish. **

**I would like to thank the one person who voted on my poll! you helped me decide which story i will write next, although I'm about to start year 11 so i don't know if i will have time to do it, but i will post as soon as i can!**

* * *

This one small word had me crashing down to reality from my perfect little world of which until moments ago, I had been living in. I was unable to move, I was stunned. I was vaguely aware of Edward's arms wrapping around me and pulling me close to his body.

I hadn't thought of Victoria for years. A few months after Edward had left; Laurent had run into me while hunting. The wolves saved me from becoming a meal, but not before Laurent told me about Victoria's plans for me. The wolves ran into her scent, but lost her before they could find her.

After a few weeks I was so preoccupied with the wolves, I just simply didn't think of her. That is the way it had stayed up until a moment ago.

Edward's voice ripped me from my thoughts. "Don't worry. I promise I will never let her get anywhere near you." He whispered in my ear. Even though his voice was a quiet whisper, I could hear his determination to keep his promise.

I wanted to say something back to him to let him know that I knew he would never let anything happen to me, but all that came out of mouth was a one word question. "When?" it was barely whisper, but I knew he heard me.

"Tomorrow."

The remaining strength I had at that moment disappeared and I plunged into darkness.

** ** **

All I could see was black, the air was thick and I soon realised it was because the air was full of black smoke. I tried to see through the smoke, but it was too thick. I was walking forward, but I was walking blind, unable to see anything. I didn't want to walk anymore, but my legs refused to stop. As I walked I could faintly see a bright light ahead and the more I walked, the closer I got, the more distinct the light became.

Before I told my body what to do, I was running. Running toward the light that would hopefully be the way out of there. As I got closer a strong smell hit me. It was sweet, but it was too strong. It made me wrinkle my nose. I reached the light and there was no smoke around me, just in the air above me, the smell was stronger though.

I looked into the fire that was the light and screamed. I could make out 7 faces in the fire.

It was the Cullens.

The people, who had made my life special, made me feel like I was someone, were in the flames. They were dead. I screamed as my eyes travelled to the face of my husband, my own personal angel. I felt my body heave and I bent over, emptying my stomach on the grass. I collapsed on the ground, holding my head in my hands. The smoke surrounded me again and I was once again blind.

** ** **

The first thing I was aware of was a slight pressure on my left hand. I concentrated on the pressure, trying to decipher what it was. It wasn't painful, it was comforting. I realised the pressure was cold. It clicked in head at that moment. Edward. Of course he would be with me. I registered that I was unconscious and Edward must be holding my hand. I tried to make my way to the surface of the darkness, but a firm pressure kept me where I was. I soon gave up my fight and just stayed where I was, concentrating on Edward's touch.

Eventually I started to hear voices. It was just babble at first, sounds and no words; I couldn't even recognise who was talking. I held onto the noises, concentrating on them. Eventually I was able to make the noises into words.

"Edward, Calm down."

"How can I calm down Carlisle?! It had been more than 12 hours. She was throwing up, screaming." He sighed. "She has been my wife for 24 hours and I have already messed it up. I should have stayed away from her; all I do is hurt her"

"It isn't your fault. I've told you this already. She had two option, fight or flight. Her body choose flight; she couldn't cope with the situation, so her body made it go away. You did nothing." Carlisle said, trying to reassure Edward, But Edward wouldn't listen to any of it.

"It is my fault Carlisle!" He yelled. "If I never gave into my desire in the first place, she wouldn't be in this position; she never would have gone though anything. There would have been no James, no Victoria, no nothing!"

I wanted to sit up and yell at him, tell him to stop saying such ridiculous things. That him coming back into my life was the best thing I could have asked for. I was suddenly aware of my body and how tense my muscles were. I felt the force that was keeping me captive in this world of darkness start to lift. Good, now I would be free to tell Edward to stop thinking everything was his fault. I wasn't usually a violent person, but I was so angry I could hit someone. I wondered what was so funny. I got my answer when an angry voice spoke up.

"What could be funny in a time like this?!" Edward roared at Alice.

She stopped laughing for a minute before answering his question. "You are obviously too distracted to see my vision." She paused, a small giggle escaping her lips. "I saw Bella wake up and the first thing she did is yell at you for blaming everything on yourself, then she tried to hit you." She couldn't help her next round of laughter. "Bella, I know you can hear me. If you stick to your plan you will end up with a broken hand, just yell."

All of this surprised me; I didn't plan to hit Edward, did I? I felt the force holding me evaporate completely and I was able to find my eyes and open them. I had to adjust to the light, my eyes blurring my vision to the point where everything was just a series of blobs. As my vision cleared I made out the people surrounding me. I tried to sit up, but Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, signalling me to lie back down. I turned my head and met Edward's concerned face. He placed a hand on my face, gently caressing my cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly.

I turned my head to face the ceiling, clenched my teeth and balled up my fists. He was apologising for nothing, which meant he blamed himself for what was happening. For the second time I felt like yelling at him. I opened my mouth to tell him off and turned my head to face him again, but the look on his face stopped me. He looked ashamed and his eyes were filled with so much sadness and guilt that I couldn't do it. It pained me to see him like that.

I sighed. "Please don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault. I love you and I never want to live without you." I spoke quietly and gently.

He nodded his head. "I just hate seeing you in danger."

During this whole conversation, Carlisle had been checking my pulse and my other vitals. I tried to sit up and this time no one tried to stop me. I looked around the room and realised that the whole family was in the room.

Emmett came over to me and knelt down so his face was level with mine. "You alright little sis? You gave us a bit of a scare." I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. When he pulled away he asked me. "Okay, seriously do all humans attract this much trouble?" I tried to look annoyed, but Emmett just laughed and seeing his goofy grin I couldn't help but laugh as well.

Carlisle broke our reunion when he spoke, "We need to decide what we are going to do."

Emmett got off his knees and scoffed. "We kill her." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Carlisle sighed. "Son, we know that, but we need to figure out how."

The whole family was deep in thought when I heard Alice gasp. I was, of course, the last to react. Edward stood still, taking in what Alice was seeing. Jasper was in front of Alice holding her hands. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were standing close to Alice, waiting to hear what she was seeing. I stood up and moved toward Alice. Edward was suddenly next to me, holding him close to him.

Jasper, who had not said a word until now, was the first to speak. "Ali, what did you see?"

"Victoria will be passing through a clearing south of here in 1 hour. It's at least 30 miles. It will take us 15 minutes to get there. We should leave now, beat her there so we are waiting for her." She spoke quickly; I had to concentrate to catch what she said.

Carlisle took back command. "Okay, like Alice said, we should beat her there. We have the element of surprise. One person should stay with Bella, we can't leave her alone."

Edward spoke up quickly. "I'll stay."

"Okay then it is settled. As much I wish we could solve this problem without resorting to violence, we have no choice. Edward will stay behind and the rest of us will fight. The more of us, the quicker this will be over." Carlisle commanded.

I ran to Alice, throwing my arms around her. Jasper moved to the side. "Promise me you won't get hurt. Promise me you will come back." I whispered in her ear, even though my voice was a whisper my voice was fierce.

Alice, who had returned my hug, whispered the two words I needed to hear. "I promise." She said.

I let go of Alice and turned to the rest of my family. "Be safe. I love you all." I said. Everyone nodded, than left the room, left the house.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. "They will be fine." He whispered. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as me.

We sat on the bed, just holding each other. I let a few tears escape as we waited for our family to return to us, to come home safe.

When faced with the challenge of fight or flight, unlike myself, the Cullens choose fight.

**I don't know when my next post will be because i am on holidays and then i start school again (I'm a senior!! *Cringes at the thought of all that work*) but i will do my best to make it soon!**

**Please review, because that is my fuel!!!**

**xx  
**


	16. Open eyes

**Sorry about the lack of updates. I just started Year 11 (Senior school) which has me very busy and I have had some other stuff with my condition trouble me.**

**With all that said every study that I didn't have homework to do, I wrote this. With that being said, it means that this was written in sections and I did my best to edit it, but please excuse any mistakes, I really did try!!**

**This will be the second last chapter (the final chapter in an epilogue)and when I am finished with this story, I will start writing my next one. I don't know when I will post it because I want to have 4-5 chapters written before I start posting, but I will get those written pretty quickly, hopefully!**

**Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

We held each other for what felt like forever. The few tears I let fall turned to sobs and soon Edward's shirt was drenched with salty water. I wasn't crying because of the sadness that was gripping me, it was pure fear. It was ripping me apart. Fear had reached out and gripped me and it refused to let go. I was terrified that one of my beloved family members would not return. I couldn't bear to lose any of them.

Esme. So gentle and loving, she had let me into the family with open arms. She accepted me as a daughter from day one. Whenever we visited the Cullen's, Esme always cooked up a feast, enough to last me a week. I would arrive to the smell of a baked dinner, with the scent of roast pork wafting through the house.

Carlisle. He too saw me as a daughter. He was always there to mend me when I fell, always supporting me and respecting my decisions. When a situation would arise, he was always the logical one. He was a true saint; I had never known anyone so pure of heart.

Rose. She may not have been welcoming in the beginning, but since Will she has been a lot better. We had talked and I found out how she came to be who she is today. It made me realise I how lucky I was that I escaped with my life. It was a slow process, but we were now at the stage where we were friends. I found a new found respect in her and her in me.

Emmett. My big bear of a brother. Always there for me, to make me laugh and to be the big brother I never had but always wanted. He could cheer me up when I was down. Always making jokes at my expense, but I loved it and I loved him. He could be a clown one minute and then be an overprotective brother the next.

Jasper. Out of the whole family I had talked to him the least. I had forgiven him for what happened on my birthday, it wasn't his fault, it was just who he is. I stilled loved him as a brother, even though we didn't talk much. When we did talk conversation would flow easily. These conversations were rare, but enjoyed each one of them.

Alice. Where do I start with Alice? She was my best friend. She was my sister. She was an evil little pixie, but she was my evil little pixie, my best friend and I wouldn't change her for the world. The dreaded shopping trips she took me on now seemed a distant memory and I couldn't help but think would I ever go on one again? Would I ever get the chance to complain as she played Bella Barbie? These moments I once hated, were now moments I would do anything to get the chance to experience again, because as much as I dreaded them, it meant time with Alice, time with my best friend.

"Bella, love?" Edward's voice made me jump, I had gotten so used to the silence and I was so involved with my thoughts I had almost forgotten Edward was here. "Can I get you anything?"

I just shook my head, I was worried my voice would be hoarse and make Edward worry more. I looked around the room for a clock, I needed to know how long I had been sitting here, but more importantly, how long they had been gone. Edward caught onto what I was doing.

"They left 30 minutes ago." He said. He put one hand on either side of my face, which was facing the wall, and gently pulled my face so I was looking at him. "They will be fine. I'll get you a drink. Tea or water?" he asked

I cleared my throat, but it didn't do much, my voice was worse than I thought it would be. "Water's fine."

Edward had said they had been gone for 30 minutes, if this was true, another 30 minutes and it would all be over. I got up and walked into the bathroom to wash my face. The person in the mirror was not me, her face was extremely pale and she had red blotches on her face. Her eyes were swollen and her hair was tangled. I grabbed my brush from under the counter and pulled it through my hair. I then washed my face trying to remove the redness from my face.

When I was finished I walked back to my room to find Edward sitting on the bed waiting for me, my water was on the bedside table. I sat next to him and he handed me my water. "Feel better?" he asked, placing a kiss on top of my head.

I took a sip of water before answering. "Yes. Thank you for the water." I paused before continuing. "How long?"

He knew what I meant. "45 minutes now. 15 minutes and it will be all over." He took my water from my hand and sat it back on the table, before pulling me onto his lap. "It's going to be fine." He repeated. He placed his arms around me and held me close to his chest. I inhaled his scent, instantly soothed. I concentrated on the fact that in 15 minutes it would over. I refused to think about what could happen in those 15 minutes, I just concentrated on my world returning to normal with the people I loved.

I closed my eyes and pictured what was going to happen when it was all over. I would be waiting by the front door. The door would open and the Cullens, one by one, would walk in. First Rose, I pulled her into a hug before turning to the next person. Jasper would be wary, but I would ignore it and pull him into a hug. Before I had a chance to let Jasper go, Emmett would pull me into a hug, "Nothing to worry about little sis." He would say, before releasing me and walking to Rose. Carlisle and Esme would give me a hug and I would thank them. Finally I would see Alice and I would run to her, throwing my arms around her.

It was during this process that Edward's phone, which was sitting on the bedside table, rang. I opened my eyes just as Edward answered it. "Alice?" I felt Edward tense and before I knew what was happening, the phone was closed on the table, Edward was standing up and I was in his arms.

"What's wrong Edward? What's going on?" I asked quickly.

Edward's pained face looked straight ahead as he answered. "She tricked us. Bella, I'm so sorry, but they are coming back." He placed me on my feet and stood protectively in front of me.

It was just a blur as the wall length window smashed and the feline like vampire was in front of us. She flashed a wicked smile before laughing. "But they won't make it in time."Victoria's taunting voice said. "He's right Bella, I did trick you. I led your pathetic human loving army away and brought with me someone who wants to say hi. Isn't that right Will?" She said before moving further away from the window. Edward moving closer to me.

Wait, did she just say Will? No, she couldn't have. Before I could blink, Will was standing next to her. He looked over at me and made a kissing gesture to me. I chill ran down my spine. This couldn't be happening. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be Will? A growl escaped Edward's throat, it was the single most menacing thing I had ever heard.

It was clear Will had been changed, apart from his obliviously inhuman entrance. His skin was pale, he was more beautiful than I could remember, but it was eyes that stood out. The bright shade of maroon made him more menacing.

"You see, I've been keeping a close eye on you over the years Bella and when I heard about Will, well I couldn't let him rot away in a prison or psyche ward, especially when he had done nothing wrong."Victoria continued her rant. She tested a step forward, but when Edward bared his teeth and growled, she held her hands up and stepped back again. "It really shouldn't have been as easy as it was to get him out of there, I mean if that is what they call maximum security, I would hate to see minimum. And we have been looking forward to this for so long. Edward, Will has been dying to see you, especially given his new situation. So without further ado, I give you revenge."

I frozen on the stop as Will lunged at Edward. Of course this was the plan; Will would attack Edward, so Victoria was free to kill me. I prayed it would be quick and painless, but I begged for Edward to be safe.

It all happened so fast. Will pounced at Edward, who in an attempt to keep Will as far away from me as possible, stepped forward to meet his attack. I don't think Edward was prepared for what Will was trying to do, because Will managed to throw him across the room and through the wall. I screamed at the possibility of Edward getting hurt. Will was across the room to where Edward had landed in less than a second and Victoria was in front of me.

"Please," I begged "Don't hurt me, kill me if you want, just don't hurt Edward, please." I suddenly didn't care how slow or painful my death was I would endure the slowest, most painful death in history if it meant Edward would be safe.

"Sorry, no can do." She quickly replied before throwing me the width of the room into the remaining window. I felt the glass crack behind me, but I wasn't thrown hard enough to break the glass. Victoria was in front of me a soon as I had landed. I felt a warm liquid begin to pool around me. I felt behind me head to find it soaked in blood. I looked across the room to see Will, missing an arm, tackling Edward.

Victoria's voice was quick and sharp as she spoke. "Sorry kid, I'm going to have to cut this short." She pulled my head to one side and I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I felt myself losing my grip on reality, everything was going blurry. I thought I saw shapes appearing, some coming toward me others going away from me, but I couldn't be sure. Everything went black.

***

The fire was surging through my veins and I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell for someone to end my life, to put me to sleep anything.

I had felt pain before my clumsiness had made sure of that, but none as bad as this. I would trade anything in the world for this. Anything. There was not one part of my body that didn't burn, that didn't make me want to cry out in pain for.

Nothing could compare to this. Not James' Attack, not Victoria's attack, not anything. This was even worse than the pain I had felt when I was without Edward, I thought that was impossible.

Edward. Was he alright? Last I had seen he was fighting off Will. That was right before Victoria had bitten me. Something in my mind clicked at that moment. Victoria had bitten me; Edward had said transformation was extremely painful. Could this mean? Was I finally getting my wish? No, that wasn't true; I had wanted Edward to change me. Still, surely all this meant I would soon be like him.

I clung onto this fact, that when I woke I would have eternity with Edward. I clung unto this fact for an unmeasurable amount of time.

I didn't know how long I was there repeating my mantra, _Eternity with Edward. Eternity with Edward, _but the pain started to subside from my fingertips and toes. It was hard to tell at first, but it was soon obvious that the pain was retreating. Slowly, it was leaving at an awfully slow pace, but it was still leaving.

I started to hear things, footsteps, breathing. I could smell something, it was sweet and it was somehow familiar. I now had some elements of reality to hold onto as well as eternity with Edward when all of this was over.

Soon the pain had left my limbs and was just in my body. I felt my heart jackhammer in my chest and the pain was suddenly moving fast, too fast, toward my chest. My heartbeat was becoming uncomfortable. I wanted it to stop, so when it all abruptly evaporated, I was thankful.

I managed to find my eyes my eyelids fluttered open, open to my new life.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think! The more reviews the quicker I write!  
**

**xObsessedx  
**


	17. Forever

**Two Years Later**

"Edward, hurry up! We're going to be late." I yelled up the stairs.

I heard his mumbled response of "Yeah, because we don't have the advantage of speed or anything." And I couldn't help but laugh. It still felt weird being included in the world of the supernatural. Even after all the years I had wanted this, begged for this life, I was still getting used to the thought that I finally had eternity to live out with Edward. Sure, it hadn't been the event I was hoping for, I had always wanted Edward to be the one to change me, but now that it was all over and done with I didn't care who had done it, I was just glad it had been done. Edward had later told me when I voiced my thoughts that he had actually bitten me to help speed up the process. Although I thought I didn't care, when he told me, I took comfort in the fact. I was linked to him now.

When I had finished my transformation I awoke to find my new family around me. I looked around the room astonished at how much detail I could see. More than anything it was how the Cullens had looked. They had always been beautiful, but they were perfection. I could see in detail the flawlessness of their skin, each individual hair that fell perfectly on their heads, the small amount of light brown that hid in Rose's hair. When my eyes fell on Edward I drew in a breath. I was momentarily distracted as I realised the sensation missing. There was no destination that depended on the breath. I felt hollow.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward's voice broke through my thoughts. I had always thought that Edward's voice had been beautiful, but now, now it was breathtaking. It was a perfectly harmonised noise created by a perfectly tuned symphony. I looked up at his face again, taking in every detail. His perfect disarray of hair, I could now see the single hairs, a mixture of brown and red creating the auburn colour seen by the human eye. I looked into his eyes, nearly black in colour, only a few streaks of gold left. I wanted nothing more than to hug him, kiss him, and show him that I still loved him.

Before I had a chance to register what I did, I practically launched myself at him. My arms were around him neck and my lips found their target. At first he was surprised by my show of affection, but in less than a second he was kissing me back, with more intensity than ever before. This kiss defeated all other kisses we had ever shared. I never wanted it to end, but of course Emmett couldn't help himself.

"Do you want us to leave? Because, Edward, I don't like the idea of watching you with my little sister." I turned round to face him and he gave a fake shudder and I couldn't help but laugh. The noise sounded foreign to me. It sounded beautiful, like bells. I must have looked perplexed because Edward laughed before talking.

"It can all be a bit strange at first. You will get used to it though." He put his arms around my waist.

"Can I show her now? Please, please, please!" Alice whined. I turned to the doorway where she was standing to see her holding a full length mirror.

I felt Edward move and he must have nodded because Alice squealed and placed the mirror in front of me. I was taken aback by the sight in front of me. The woman who Edward had an arm around was beautiful. She had the palest of pale skin and hair that shined and cascaded down her back with the slighted wave in it. The one thing that caught and held my attention was the colour of her eyes, they were bright crimson. Edward bent down and kissed my head. "She is beautiful." I said.

"_You_ always have been." He replied before kissing me again.

"Um, Edward."Jasper spoke. He looked a bit jumpy.

"I will Jasper." Edward replied and as he turned me around to look at him. "Shall be go hunt? The burn must be quite unpleasant." He said to me.

"What burn?" I asked, honestly not knowing what he was on about. I knew that I should be thirsty and go hunt, but he completely lost me with the burn.

"Your throat. Isn't it burning right now?" Edward asked me, confused.

I shook I head and Jasper spoke walking toward us. "You mean you aren't thirsty?" When I shook my head again he continued. "Maybe you should hunt anyway. Just to see how you go."

Edward had agreed and we had set out hunting. I found my prey and under Edward's instruction killed it. The buck didn't put up much of a fight and with one movement my hands snapped its neck. I sunk my teeth into its neck and began to drink. The blood tasted was an odd mix of sweet and sour and as I finished I felt full. I hadn't really felt thirsty or anything before I had hunted, but afterward I could feel the difference and I could see that I was a little unsatisfied before my drink.

As time went on I surprised everyone when I was able to go long periods of time without hunting. Carlisles theory was that this was my gift. I had reduced blood lust. I wasn't completely immune to it, after about a month I got thirsty and needed to hunt, but it was reduced dramatically. Jasper was the most surprised. I learnt that he had spent quite a lot of his time with newborns and he was used to them just wanting blood, blood and more blood.

My real test had come when Edward and I ran too close to the edge of the woods and close to civilisation. There must have been some hunters in the woods because we caught the scent of them. At first Edward panicked and told me to turn and run, but I didn't want to. They smelt good, but I had no intention of attacking them. From here I tested myself, always taking someone with me as a precaution, but I went closer and closer to town and eventually I started walking amongst them, just walking up and down the streets. By this stage my eyes were the same golden brown as the Cullens, so I was able to do this without any risk of exposing our kind.

Of course as soon as Alice learnt that I could stand the scent she dragged me on a shopping trip.

About one year after I was changed we discovered that there was an undiscovered part of my talent. It was discovered when Alice had dragged Edward, Jasper and I shopping. Jasper looked a little uneasy and when I asked Edward what he was thinking, he told me Jasper was starting to feel his thirst and he wanted the shopping trip to end. Alice heard Edward speaking and wanting Jasper to be comfortable told us we were going home. On our way out I wanted nothing more than for Jasper to comfortable, for him to have my gift for just one day. Just as I wished this, Jasper turned to me with a look of shock on his face.

"How are you doing that?" he asked me

"Doing what?" I replied. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"My thirst, it, it just disappeared." He told me. Alice and Edward stopped and turned to me, a look of shock now on their faces.

That was how I discovered that I could put, almost a shield around my family that evaporated their thirst. After weeks of practice I discovered I could sustain this shield for 15 hours, and as long as they were in a mile range of me I could keep up my effect. The only other thing was that I couldn't be thirsty; if I was my talent wouldn't work. Jasper was of course the person who benefited the most from this.

Life was good. There was just one thing missing.

Charlie and Renee.

While my transformation was taking place, Emmett and Jasper had staged my 'death'. The police found my car in a river. The driver door was open and they had taken some of my hair and blood, placing it with some of my shredded clothes further up the river. The area was known for bears, and this is the fate my loved ones thought I had met. Of course I missed them every day, there was not one day and still isn't a day that passes that I don't think of them. In a way I am glad it was dealt with while I was still unconscious, I don't think I would have been able to cope if I were awake while it was being done.

For the last 5 months Edward and I took a second honeymoon, but we had decided to return to school. We were going to go to college, but I decided I wanted another shot at high school. We had enrolled at a new school, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I as juniors. Rose and Emmett decided to have a few years to themselves. They were going to travel and just enjoy each other's company.

Today was our first day at our new school. I was ready to go, whereas Edward was taking his time.

"I still can't believe we have to wear uniforms!" Alice complained, again, coming down the stairs, Jasper close behind. Jazz was looking forward to school. He was glad he could just get through a day without trying to kill someone.

"Alice, I'm pretty sure you can handle it. Beside's I think you look beautiful in whatever you wear." Jasper said, kissing Alice on top of her head when he was finished.

Alice's face went suddenly blank. When she returned to the present a smile lit up her face before she grabbed Jasper's hand. "Come on, Jazz. Let's give the lovebirds some privacy." She said before dragging him out the door, a look of confusion plastered on Jasper's face.

"Jasper may think Alice look's beautiful, but you are so far past beautiful." Edward said coming up behind me and putting his arms around my waist. "I have something for you."

I groaned. One thing that hadn't changed was my hatred for presents.

"Don't worry love, it's another hand me down." Edward said. During the last few months Edward had found that as long as he didn't spend the money on me, I was more likely to accept his gift.

I felt Edward place something around my neck. I looked down to see a diamond heart on a silver chain. I turned around to face Edward. "It's beautiful." I said before kissing him.

"It's a sign of my love for you. You have my heart and you will always have it." he said as he looked into my eyes. "Forever." He promised.

I agreed. "Forever."

* * *

**So it's finished! I just want to thank all of you who have followed my story!Everyone who reviewed, put me on alert or just read it, Thank you for making my first fanfic experience a good one!  
**

**I'm a bit sad that I have finished it, but I feel that it was just time for it to end.**

**I mentioned before that I have another story that I will be posting soon. Hopefully in the next few weeks. I'm still working on a name for it, I just haven't found one that fits. I wanted to give you a little preview of it: **

_**EPOV**_

_I looked at the girl in my arms. I knew I shouldn't have kissed her. But friends kiss friend's on the cheek, right? I wanted nothing more than to really kiss her, but I was afraid. Did she like me? Would I just ruin the friendship we had built and that I cherished? He looked up at me and our eyes locked. That was it that was the moment I decided that I would try to make her mine. No, screw trying. _

_I will make her mine. _

_Not now, but soon._

**The basic storyline of the story is that Edward and Bella meet while receiving treatment for cancer. It then follows their journey as they go back to living there lives. There are a few twists and turns, but unlike **_**Wrong time to move on**_** I actually have this story planned. Even though the preview is EPOV it will be a mixture of both Edward and Bella.**

**Once again thank you for your support! Let me know what you thought of my story and the preview!**

**Love you all!!!!**

**xobsessedx**

**xx**


	18. Home Chapter 6 EPOV

**This is the chapter I promised to write a long time ago and I completely forgot about it! So a big thank you to warnesy-01 for reminding me!**

**At the moment it looks like my next story could be out in a week or two.**

**Once again thank you for following my story!**

**Love xAxBitxObsessedx**

I walked around the corner towards Bella's room. I hated that I had to leave her, but I had to keep up the charade. After the shortest hunt I have ever had, I had rushed back to the hospital to be by her side.

My mind wandered to the events that had unfolded only 24 hours earlier. It was just chance that I was in town, visiting the family. The last two years of my life have been hell in every sense of the word. When a human is grief stricken, they cry. I couldn't cry, instead I felt myself become void of any emotion. I would just sit there looking at nothing, feeling nothing. At times I would slip and let myself think of the angel I had left behind. At these moments I would be crippled with pain and regret. I found a way to forget the pain, forget the regret, forget everything. I ran.

I would run every day, most of the day. It worked, for a while. For a short period of time I was able to forget everything and feel nothing but the wind on my face. But after the space of a month running just reminded me of what I had become. I couldn't sit down and have a conversation with Esme, the closest thing I had to a mother, because I was terrified she would bring up something that would remind me of the woman I love. I couldn't sit with my family because they would show affection for their significant other and it would remind me of what I had left behind. The last time I used running as a distraction, the sun broke through the clouds and hit my back and the back of my neck. In the millisecond that I let my mind wondered I remembered running with her. The feel of her warm body clinging to mine while we ran, her cheek pressed against my neck once she began used to the speed. So just like that I no longer had a distraction.

Eventually my family stopped trying to start a conversation with me because they knew I wouldn't talk. They would smile and kindly block their thoughts from me. At times their thought would be filled with loss, Esme and Carlisle had considered her their daughter, Alice, Emmet and even Jasper had accepted her as a sister. They mourned a loss. Rosalie was even worse to listen to. Her thoughts were full of disgust. She didn't get how a human could have this affect on the family. If I wasn't being subjected to thoughts of grief or anger, it was pity. Esme was the worst. She saw me as her son and therefore felt a mothers grief when her child in hurt. She couldn't help it, it was her maternal nature. These thoughts were the worst.

Eventually I thought it best to leave. I didn't go anywhere in particular, I just wandered around like a nomad or months before I came up with a task for me to undertake. Tracking. It was a slit minute decision made when I crossed a scent that belonged to Victoria. I tracked the scent for months, but got nowhere. It led me to Mexico, Texas, South America and it was here I came to a dead end. With nothing to follow I returned to my wandering.

After months of no communication with my family I decided to call pay a visit home. I found that they were staying in Alaska and had arrived two days ago. When I arrived home, for the first time in two years, I felt like I had a purpose in life. My family's thoughts had changed from pity to happiness. There was still the odd _he still isn't the same_ thought, but the majority of their thought were centred around their joy that I had returned.

I spent a day talking with the family, catching up on what I had missed. I found that I had actually missed company. I found out about Alice and Jasper's plans to travel around Europe and South America. Europe was for Alice, she wanted to test the limits on Jasper's credit cards and South America was for Jasper, he wanted to see what he could hunt. Anaconda and jaguar are top of his list.

When the sun had risen yesterday morning, Carlisle had left for work. I was reading a medical journal that Carlisle had stashed away in his office; I was considering returning to college again. I heard the phone ring downstairs, but I didn't think anything of it.

It is a rule of the house that we avoid eavesdropping, but when Esme spoke I was instantly listening.

"What do you mean Bella is in hospital? What happened?" Esme's panicked voice said. Without knowing what I was doing, I was out of my seat and downstairs. I wasn't surprised to see Emmett, Jasper and Alice standing next to Esme listening to the conversation.

Esme hung up the phone and Emmett spoke. "What was that about?"

"Bella is in hospital, she was attacked. Carlisle is treating her and she is sedated at the moment." I barely heard Esme finish, I was out the door and running.

I was filled with anger. How could someone do this to Bella? The inevitable regret soon took hold. I had let this happen, I had let her go. If I had stayed with her she wouldn't be here.

I reached the hospital, but stopped at the door. Would she want to see me? Do I have the right to introduce myself back into her life? Could I live without her?

The only question I could answer was the last. The answer? No, I cannot live without her anymore.

So I walked into the hospital and soon found Carlisle. He looked at me and whispered too low for the humans to hear,"Room 13."

I walked directly to her room and opened the door. As soon as the door was closed behind me I took a breath. The burn that filled my throat felt like heaven. _I'm home._

I had spent every minute with her, waiting for the sedation to wear off. I was not going to leave, but then that wretched nurse had to notice that I hadn't eaten. So I was forced to leave.

Now as I come to her door I hear movement inside. Voices. The voice of my angel.

She is awake.

I opened the door and Esme silently slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

At first I couldn't move. The deep chocolate brown eyes that I had been waiting to see were staring back at me. When I had met Bella, brown had quickly become my favourite colour. Seeing my favourite shade of brown looking at me, it sent my body into action.

I rushed to her side, too enthusiastic to keep up the human charade. I held her face and she copied me. Her warm flesh pressed against my palms brought me home. I filled my lungs with the unnecessary breath that sent my throat on fire. How I had missed that burn.

She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. I felt as the warmth of her body found its way through my clothes and to my cold skin.

I opened my mouth and spoke the words I had wanted to say for years. "I love you Isabella Swan. I am never going to let go of you again."

I pulled away enough for my lips to find hers. Her lips were soft and warm, just the way I remembered. She wrapped her arms around my neck and crushed her body and lips closer to mine.

As much as I didn't want this kiss to end, the burn in my throat increased and I remembered how careful I must be when around her.

I started to pull away, but Bella tried to make it last one second longer. She was no challenge to overcome, I could easily push her way, but after all I had done to her letting her have this extra second was the least I could do. After that short second I pulled away.

She looked disappointed, so I explained myself. "It may be a good idea not to push it today." Just because I wasn't kissing her, it didn't mean I would let her go. I once again wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you and I never want you to let me go." Her sweet voice said the words that made my dead heart come to life.

I held her. She held me. We held each other, our arms clinging on for dear life. I didn't recognise time. We could have been there for hours, but I didn't care.

I was home.


End file.
